Boys Over Flower
by Green Sandwich
Summary: Siapa sangka banyak hal mengejutkan menyambut Ryoma yang saat itu baru saja pindah ke Teishun Daifuzoku, SMP swasta ternama yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak orang kaya. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya mendapatkan perlakuan khusus dan berlaku layaknya seorang raja. Dan mereka dikenal dengan sebutan F4!
1. Chapter 1

Tiga bulan telah berlalu sejak upacara penerimaan siswa baru berakhir. Bunga sakura telah sepenuhnya berguguran, bahkan tak terlihat lagi keberadaannya. Hawa musim panas pun mulai terasa, memberikan kebahagiaan pada semua siswa yang tak sabar menanti datangnya liburan. Namun, saat ini masih ada satu siswa yang baru saja melangkah masuk melewati gerbang sekolahnya untuk pertama kali. Seharusnya dia mengikuti upaca bersama teman-teman seangkatannya dua bulan yang lalu. Tapi, karena suatu urusan, dia terpaksa harus masuk lebih lambat dari yang lain.

Seorang anak lelaki bertopi berjalan santai meski bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Bahkan dia menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti sejenak di depan gerbang sekolah. "Teishun Daifuzoku," ucapnya sembari melihat ke arah papan. Setelahnya, dia lanjut melangkah masuk sembari mengamati sebuah bangunan mewah nan megah yang tidak tampak seperti sebuah sekolah. Bahkan dua buah kolam dengan air mancur menyambut kehadirannya di depan sana. Mobil-mobil mewah yang entah keluar dari mana mulai berhamburan ke arah gerbang. 'Apa aku datang ke tempat yang salah?' pikir anak itu.

Setelah bersusah payah menemukan ruang kepala sekolah, akhirnya seorang guru ditugaskan untuk mengantar anak baru tersebut ke kelasnya. Bahkan wanita tersebut tidak terlihat seperti seorang guru karena dandanan serta perhiasan yang menggantung pada leher juga tangannya. Hal tersebut tentu akan membuat orang yang melihat terasa aneh. Ya, pasti seperti itu apabila orang tersebut belum tahu mengenai Teishun Daifuzoku.

Teishun Daifuzoku atau Teidai merupakan sebuah SMP swasta elit. Sejak pertama didirikan, Teidai selalu meraih gelar sekolah termahal, termewah, namun tetap terbaik dengan segala prestasi yang murid-muridnya raih. Oleh karena itu, setiap tahun banyak sekali orang yang ingin masuk ke sana, meski pada akhirnya mereka harus mundur karena masalah biaya. Jadi, tidak aneh apabila kebanyakan atau bahkan semua murid Teidai selalu diidentikan dengan 'anak orang kaya'.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan seorang teman baru. Namanya Echizen Ryoma."

Anak bertopi yang namanya disebut segera menundukan kepala dan mengucapkan salam, meskipun tidak ada senyuman yang terlihat pada wajahnya sedikitpun. Semua anak menyambut dengan gembira, apalagi saat mereka tahu bahwa Ryoma baru saja pulang dari Amerika.

Semua orang pasti mengira bahwa Ryoma sudah pasti merupakan anak orang kaya karena bisa masuk ke Teidai dan baru saja bersekolah di Amerika. Namun kenyataannya, dia hanya anak dari keluarga sederhana. Ryoma bisa bersekolah di luar negeri karena mendapatkan beasiswa, begitu pula dengan saat ini. Berkat prestasi akademik yang baik, Teidai memberikan keringanan biaya bagi Ryoma sehingga dia bisa bersekolah di sana.

"Yo, Echizen!" sapa seorang anak lelaki yang duduk di sebelah Ryoma. "Aku Horio. Salam kenal!"

"Oh, ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Istirahat nanti palingan kamu akan makan sendirian kan? Gimana kalau gabung saja denganku dan yang lain?"

"Hmm, boleh saja."

"Oke, Horio yang sudah berada di sini selama 2 bulan ini akan menjadi pemandumu!"

/

Waktu istirahat pun tiba. Seperti yang telah dijanjikan, hari ini Ryoma pergi ke kantin bersama dengan teman barunya. Tidak hanya Horio, melainkan dua anak lain duduk dalam satu bangku dengannya, mereka adalah Katsuo dan Kachiro. Ketiga teman barunya itu terlihat sangat ceria, namun tidak begitu dengan Ryoma yang memang berwajah dengan 'aura penuh ketidaktertarikan kepada segala hal'. Mereka terlihat sangat kontras.

"Jadi sepertu itu, Echizen. Kamu jangan sampai tersesat karena sekolah ini sangat luas ya! Nanti akan kuberikan peta sekolah agar lebih mudah."

"Sepertinya kamu tahu banyak ya?"

"Hehe tentu saja, tidak ada yang tuan Horio ini tidak ketahui! Bagaimanapun aku sudah ada di sini lebih cepat dua bulan daripadamu!" jawab anak beralis aneh sambil menepuk dada seraya bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi kami yang masuk bersamamu saja tidak sampai tahu sedetail itu," sahut Kachiro, Katsuo hanya mengiyakan.

"Ah, itu sih kalian saja yang masih terlalu awam!"

"Lalu, apa lagi yang menarik dari sekolah ini?" tanya Echizen.

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu membuat Horio jadi tambah bersemangat untuk menunjukkan kebolehannya. Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mulai menjelaskan. "Tentu saja, tidak ada sekolah tanpa kegiatan club bukan? Kenapa sekarang aku ajak kamu ke kantin pun ada alasannya. Karena orang-orang beken sekolah ini selalu datang ke sini untuk membeli makan!"

"Bukannya itu sudah pasti? Karena ini kan kantin."

"Bukan begitu. Maksudnya, aku ingin memberitahu kamu mengenai club-club yang ada di sekolah serta para superstarnya!"

"Hmm."

Di saat yang bersamaan, terdengar desas desis orang-orang yang berbisik. Entah kenapa Ryoma menyadari sepertinya orang-orang yang ada di kantin tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang entah apa. Bahkan saat diperhatikan, pandangan mereka ternyata tertuju pada satu titik, yaitu pintu masuk kantin.

"Ah, ada yang sudah datang rupanya," ucap Horio sembari tersenyum.

"Siapa?"

"Para superstar club sains. Mereka adalah Genius 4 atau lebih sering disebut sebagai G4," jelas anak itu lagi sembari menunjuk ke empat orang yang baru saja datang sembari dibanjiri tatapan penuh kekaguman dari orang-orang yang ada. "Orang-orang jenius penggila pengetahuan yang sejak awal masuk sekolah tidak pernah bolos mengikuti olimpiade."

Sembari mendengar penjelasan, mata Ryoma mengamati empat lelaki yang terlihat biasa saja baginya. Dia memang masih belum tahu seperti apa kejeniusan orang-orang itu sebenarnya.

"Hmm, sepertinya hari ini aku ingin makan…"

"Tunggu Yagyuu kun!"

"Ada apa Chitose?"

Anak berambut ikal bernama Chitose itu berbisik ke arah Yagyu. "Sepuluh detik lagi, pasti Yanagi akan berkata tentang makanan pilihanmu. Lalu Sadaharu akan berkata bahwa sebaiknya kamu tidak makan itu dan akhrnya kamu akan memilih makanan lain."

"Kamu sepertinya senang sekali berkata seperti ini kepadaku ya?"

"Habis, seru kan. Haha."

"Sepertinya hari ini Chitose berkata kepada Yagyu lagi bahwa aku akan memberitahunya bahwa hari ini kemungkinan Yagyu mengambil spagethy untuk makan siang adalah sembilan puluh delapan persen."

"Sepertinya begitu. Pasti Chitose pun berkata bahwa aku akan bilang bahwa sebaiknya kamu tidak terlalu sering makan makanan seperti itu karena tidak baik bagi kesehatan," tambah Sadaharu.

"Dan kemungkinan Yagyu mengambil salad adalah seratus persen!" ucap Chitose, Yanagi dan Sadaharu secara bersamaan.

"Sepertinya aku harus terus mengalami hal seperti ini setiap akan makan di kantin…"

Dahi Ryoma mengerut melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa di hadapannya. Daripada menakjubkan, dia justru berpikir sepertinya sekolahnya itu sedikit aneh. Dan mungkin masih ada keanehan lainnya yang masih belum dia ketahui.

"Kamu pasti penasaran dengan superstar club lainnya kan?"

"Tidak ju-"

"Tenang saja, akan aku beritahukan semuanya kepadamu!"

"Aku kan tidak minta."

"Lihat, lihat! Siapa yang baru saja datang!"

'Dia benar-benar mengabaikan perkataanku...'

Dengan malas, Ryoma melirikkan mata ke arah pintu masuk kantin di mana empat orang senior baru saja masuk.

"Mereka adalah D4!"


	2. Chapter 2

Empat lelaki lainnya masuk ke dalam kantin. Reaksi semua orang yang ada terutama para siswa perempuan bertambah heboh. Namun empat orang yang baru saja datang itu sepertinya tidak terlihat terganggu sama sekali. Justru mereka sangat menikmati keadaan yang ada.

"Memang tidak ada tempat lain yang lebih baik dibandingkan kantin, da ne. Rasanya semua orang memandang ke arah kita, da ne. Kita seakan jadi superstar, da ne!"

"Hari ini pun para superstar akan makan sup. Pfft."

"Pasti semuanya terpukau karena charisma kita!"

"Tidak, pasti mereka terkesima karena aura Koharu~"

"Yuu,kun~"

"Koohaaruu~"

Dahi Ryoma tambah mengerut melihat superstar club lain yang baru saja tiba tersebut. "Ka-kamu yakin mereka salah satu idola di sekolah ini juga?"

"Iya!"

"Klub lawak?"

"Bukaan! Mereka adalah D4 atau kepanjangan dari Dajare 4! Empat orang yang unggul dalam club haiku. Selain berprestasi, mereka memang dikenal sebagai orang-orang yang unik, jadi banyak yang menyukainya. Kadang saat ada acara di sekolah, mereka selalu dipinta untuk melakukan stand up comedy!"

'Apa bedanya dengan pelawak kalau begitu?'

Baru saja Horio selesai dengan penjelasannya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan seorang siswa perempuan yang disusul dengan teriakan lainnya. Wajar saja, karena 4 orang lelaki lain yang termasuk ke dalam salah satu superstar telah datang.

"Astaga, hari ini pun kantin ramai seperti biasanya ya."

"Sudah pasti kan, Rin. Toh orang-orang yang ingin makan pasti akan ke sini."

"Saeki sepertinya sudah biasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini ya."

"Ah, tidak juga. Haha."

"Cih, terlalu berisik."

"Jangan begitu Zaizen kun. Mereka kan seperti itu karena melihatmu juga."

"Sepertinya besok aku ingin memesan makanan dari luar saja."

"Puri."

"Oh, kali ini E4 yang datang! Senior dari club musik. Mereka berempat memiliki band sendiri yang bernama Echo 4. Rin adalah drumer, Zaizen gitaris, niou bassis, dan saeki vocalis. Sudah beberapa kali E4 memenangkan perlombaan band di dalam maupun di luar sekolah. Jadi tidak aneh jika mereka menjadi pujaan banyak siswa terutama perempuan!"

"Hem…"

Ryoma mulai merasa risih dengan kegaduhan yang ada, namun dia pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Paling keramaian itu akan berhenti setelah keempat orang tadi pergi, pikirnya. Akan tetapi, keadaan seakan berkehendak lain. Ternyata kegaduhan tersebut semakin menjadi-jadi setelah delapan orang lelaki lain datang.

'Siapa lagi kali ini?!'

"Who, datang-datang! Mereka datang!" kini Kachiro turut terlihat semangat menyambut senior favoritnya.

"Superstar dari A4 dan C4 ya?!" timpal Katsuo.

"Kikumaru! Kalau kamu tidak cepat, kita akan kehabisan babaroanya!"

"Ah, kamu benar! Tinggal tersisa empat lagi!"

"Kita harus lebih dulu mengambilnya sebelum orang-orang itu!"

"Yosh! Rhytm o ageru ze!"

"Hup! Dapat! Pasti kalian ingin mengambil ini juga kan? Zannen munen, mata raishuu!"

"Kalian ini, jangan lompat-lompat di dalam kantin!" Si anak botak campuran Jepang Brazil mencoba memperingatkan teman-temannya. "Maaf Bunta, kalau mau aku akan memberikan babaroa bagianku."

"Haha tidak perlu, Jackal. Kami bisa membuat makanan seperti itu sendiri."

"Iya! Bahkan babaroa buatan Marui senpai lebih enak daripada yang disediakan kantin! Ya kan, Kei!"

"Iya. Semua kue buatan Marui senpai memang enak."

"Lagipula hari ini aku sedang ingin makan pie."

"Bukannya setiap hari kamu selalu makan itu, Yuta?"

Ruangan semakin bertambah ramai karena kelompok yang baru saja tiba pun datang dengan cara tidak biasa. Baru kali ini Ryoma melihat ada yang masuk kantin sembari melompat-lompa seperti itu.

"Senior club atletic memang hebat!" ujar Kachiro yang terkagum-kagum. "Kikumaru senpai, Akira senpai, Mukahi senpai, dan Jackal senpai. Atletic 4! Tahun lalu mereka pernah bergabung ke dalam club atletik nasional bersama atlet yang jauh lebih tua daripada mereka dan pergi ke luar negeri untuk mewakili Jepang!"

"Senior club memasak juga tidak kalah hebatnya lho!" kini Katsuo yang menjelaskan. "C4 atau Candy 4 yang terdiri dari Marui senpai, Akutagawa senpai, Tanishi senpai dan Fuji Yuta senpai pun pernah mendapat beasiswa ke luar negeri untuk mengikuti pelatihan memasak. Mereka baru saja pulang minggu lalu setelah tiga bulan belajar di Paris! Kereen!"

"Hem, begitu ya," respon Ryoma singkat. "A4, C4, D4, E4, G4. Mungkin selanjutnya akan ada B4 dan F4 ya?" Ryoma sedikit tertawa karena hanya bermasud bercanda dengan kata-katanya. Namun ternyata ucapannya memang sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Lho, kamu sudah tahu ya, Ryoma kun?"

"Eh, benar-benar ada?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Justru kedua kelompok itu merupakan superstar dari pada superstar yang ada! Terutama F4!"

"Oya?" Ryoma mendengus. "Aku jadi tidak sabar melihat seperti apa tampang mereka."

Kegiatan makan siang sepertinya sudah tidak menjadi agenda utama di dalam kantin. Semua orang kini hanya antusias untuk menunggu idola mereka yang belum terlihat kehadirannya. Padahal keadaan sudah mulai kembali tenang. Namun tak lama kemudian, kegaduhan yang sama kembali terjadi. Menjadi tanda bahwa orang yang ditunggu telah datang.

"Itu dia mereka, B4!"

"Hem, sudah kuduga akan ramai seperti biasanya. Apa kita makan di luar saja?"

"Boleh juga. Bagaimana menurutmu, Yuki?"

"Karena sudah terlanjur di sini, kita beli makanan di sini saja bagaimana? Tapi tetap kita makan di tempat lain."

"Ya, aku setuju. Sepertinya lebih baik seperti itu."

Kali ini empat orang lelaki yang datang memiliki aura berbeda dari para superstar lainnya. Kini Ryoma paham mengapa Horio berkata bahwa orang-orang itu bukanlah superstar biasa. Selain paras mereka yang tampan, entah kenapa ada secercah aura yang membuat orang lain ingin terus menatap mereka, namun tidak dibiarkan untuk datang mendekat.

"Menawan sekali bukan B4 itu?"

"Dari club mana mereka?"

"B4 itu singkatan dari Ballet 4! Tentu saja mereka adalah anggota club ballet, namun tak jarang mereka pun melakukan tumbling. Yang paling kiri itu Yukimura senpai, di sebelahnya ada Fuji senpai, kakak dari Fuji Yuta Candy 4, lalu ada Shiraishi senpai dan terakhir Oshitari senpai. Andai saja kamu datang sewaktu masa orientasi. Aku dan semua orang yang menonton demo mereka rasanya tidak bisa mengedipkan mata. Sungguh keren sekali! Bahkan jika mengintip ke dalam ruangan grupnya, di sana penuh sekali dengan piala-piala juara yang rata-rata diraih di luar negeri."

"Hoo… mereka sehebat itu ya…"

Ryoma memainkan sendoknya yang tergeletak di atas piring kosong. Jatah makan siangnya sudah berpindah ke dalam perut. Namun dia bermaksud untuk menunggu satu kelompok terakhir yang belum juga datang. Mungkin sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit dia menunggu hingga rasa bosannya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Apa F4 tidak datang ke kantin hari ini ya?" ujar Horio sedikit kecewa.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas," ucap Ryoma sembari bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ya sudah kita kembali saja. Mungkin mereka memang makan di luar sekolah."

Keempat anak kelas satu itupun berjalan ke arah pintu keluar kantin. Horio masih saja terus berbicara meski Ryoma terlihat tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkan. Namun karena itu juga dia lengah dan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang baru saja masuk. Dan akhirnya, isi dari kaleng cola yang ada dalam genggaman Horio harus membasahi baju orang yang dia tabrak barusan.

"Hei, bisa hati-hati tidak kalau ja-" Horio yang awalnya ingin marah tiba-tiba terbujur kaku saat melihat sosok yang baru saja dia tabrak.

"Bukankah aku yang harus berkata seperti itu, hah?"

"Kyaaa!" suara teriakan histeris para siswa perempuan kembali terdengar. Kini Ryoma merasa sedang berada di tengah orang tawuran. Kegaduhan yang ada ternyata lebih dari yang terakhir kali dia dengar saat B4 datang. "F4!"

"Ga-gawat, bagaimana ini, Horio kun?!" Kachiro yang berdiri di belakang Ryoma sedikit ketakutan. Begitu pula dengan Katsuo dan Horio yang menjadi pelaku sebenarnya. Sementara Ryoma sendiri masih terdiam memandangi empat orang yang disebut dengan F4 tersebut. Yang bahkan mereka tidak terlihat seperti anak SMP karena tidak mengenakan seragam seperti siswa lainnya.

"Huh, bajuku jadi kotor begini."

"Ma-maafkan, saya…" Horio terlihat seakan ingin menangis namun tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain meminta maaf.

"Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan sebagai pertanggungjawaban, hah?"

"E-em… Akan saya belikan baju yang baru…"

"Bodoh, kamu tahu berapa harga baju Ore sama ini? Seharga dengan satu bulan jatah makanmu!"

"Ma-maafkan saya!"

"Memangnya maaf saja cukup, hah?

"Tinggal di cuci saja beres," celetuk Ryoma yang sedikit merasa kesal.

"Ha? Apa kamu bilang?"

"Hei, sudahlah. Kita menghalangi orang yang ingin keluar masuk."

"Huh, ya sudah. Ore sama memaafkan kalian untuk saat ini."

Ryoma pun kembali melangkah saat keempat orang di hadapannya melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk makan siang. Horio, Kachiro, dan Katsuo pun turut berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru. "Huft, selamat! Hampir saja!" Horio kini dapat bernapas dengan penuh kelegaan.

"Jadi mereka F4 itu? Kenapa penampilan mereka tidak seperti siswa-siwa yang lain?" Ryoma jadi lebih merasa penasaran dibanding sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja, karena mereka adalah cucu dari orang-orang yang menyumbangkan dana untuk membangun sekolah ini! Dan karena hal itu mereka mendapatkan perlakuan khusus di sekolah. Mereka boleh tidak memakai seragam, bahkan ruangan tempat mereka belajar pun terpisah dari yang lain! Ditambah lagi, background masing-masing anggota F4 itu pun sangat hebat! Sang pemimpin, Atobe Keigo san adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan besar Atobe. Pasti kamu tahu kan? Lalu Mizuki san, dia anak dari orang terkaya di kota ini. Tapi dia pun dikenal sebagai playboy sekolah. Sepertinya dia memiliki aura yang membuat para wanita tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Hanya saja dia menyukai wanita yang lebih tua darinya. Lalu ada Sanada san, dia disebut sebagai sang kaisar, karena orang tuanya memiliki dojo yang sangat terkenal. Dia adalah sosok yang sering dijadikan sample lelaki muda Jepang 'yang sebenarnya'! Lalu terakhir adalah yang paling terlihat tenang dan tidak banyak bicara, Tezuka Kunimitsu san. Dia sangat pintar dan handal sekali dalam urusan memainkan biola, juga merupakan sahabat masa kecil dari Atobe san. Jadi, seperti itulah F4!"

'Hmm… Menarik juga…' pikir Ryoma. "Ah iya. Mereka dari club apa?"

"Club Tenis!"

"Tenis? F4?"

"Nama julukan mereka tidak berhubungan dengan tenis. F4 adalah singkatan dari Flower4. Karena orang-orang itu terlihat seperti bunga yang tumbuh di tengah padang pasir yang gersang. Oleh karena itu orang-orang memberikan julukan F4."

"Hah? Alasan macam apa itu? Lalu club mereka pun sama berprestasinya dengan yang lain?"

"Ah, kalau itu sih… mereka hampir tidak pernah memenangkan kejuaraan…"

"Ternyata kemampuannya tidak seberapa ya."

"Bukan begitu. Kemampuan F4 sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Tapi masalahnya, dalam club hanya mereka yang memiliki kempuan, sementara anggota lainnya seakan menjadi pelengkap semata. Oleh karena itu, mereka sepertinya kekurangan anggota yang dapat diandalkan untuk memenangkan turnamen."

"Hoo…"

"Lalu, apa Ryoma kun sudah memutuskan akan masuk ke club mana?" tanya Kachiro.

"Entahlah."

"Kalau bingung, bagaimana kalau kita buat club baru," sambung Horio. "Kebetulan kita berempat, jadi kita buat saja Ichinen 4! I4. Keren kan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih baik bergabung dengan Dajare 4."

"Ah, jangan begitu dong Echizen…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Tadaima."

"Oh, kamu sudah pulang, Ryoma! Bagaimana hari pertamamu?"

"Biasa saja."

"Kamu ini, padahal sudah susah payah kumasukan ke sekolah yang bagus."

"Daripada bagus lebih cocok disebut aneh."

"Bagaimana dengan clubnya? Sudah memutuskan masuk mana?"

Ryoma menghela napas panjang. "Entahlah. Semua hanya kumpulan orang-orang aneh."

"Setidaknya masuk lah ke salah satu club. Sejak dulu kamu selalu bergabung dengan macam-macam club, tapi tidak pernah mempunyai minat kepada satu hal. Kali ini setidaknya fokuslah di salah satunya."

Si anak bertopi mengerlingkan mata lalu berjalan meninggalkan sang ayah yang masih sibuk di balik korannya.

Sejak kecil, Ryoma termasuk ke dalam jajaran anak-anak yang aktif. Sepertinya dia memiliki minat kepada semua hal yang baru ditemuinya. Dari mulai olahraga, seni, bahkan dia gemar sekali belajar bahasa asing. Semua itu menjadi kesenangan sendiri bagi Ryoma.

Akan tetapi, karena itu pula lah dia tidak pernah fokus terhadap satu hal. Bahkan hingga sekarang dia sama sekali belum menemukan passionnya sendiri. Meski tampak tidak peduli, tapi Nanjiro selalu berharap anak semata wayangnya itu akan menemukan 'hal penting tersebut' dengan segera.

Satu hari berlalu tanpa terasa. Mau tidak mau, Ryoma harus kembali ke sekolah mewahnya yang masih terasa asing baginya. Dia hanya berpikir untuk mencoba bertahan menghadapi hari-hari yang terasa akan selalu membosankan.

"Oy, Echizen. Kamu tidak beli makanan?"

"Ya. Aku sudah bawa bekal sendiri." Ryoma menaruh bekal makanannya di atas meja, berderet dengan ponta, minuman favoritnya yang dia beli dari warung pinggir jalan.

"Wah, senangnya. Aku belum pernah membawa bekal makan ke sekolah," komentar Kachiro.

Sembari mengabaikan komentar teman-temannya terhadap bekal makannya, Ryoma membuka penutup ponta dan meneguk isi minuman tersebut. 'Ponta memang minuman terenak!' pikirnya.

Keempat anak kelas satu itu pun memulai makan siang mereka, di tengah ruangan kantin sekolah yang sangat megah.

"Iya, sepertinya gosip itu memang benar. Ann senpai, anak kelas dua itu berpacaran dengan Akira san A4! Banyak yang melihat mereka sering jalan berdua di luar sekolah!"

"Horio kun, telan dulu makanannya baru bicara!" Katsuo mengangkat piringnya agar tidak terkena muncratan dari mulut Horio.

"Hehe maaf maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat."

"Sudah, cepat habiskan dan kita pergi dari sini!" perintah Echizen yang telah selesai melenyapkan seluruh isi bentonya.

"Kenapa kamu terlihat buru-buru begitu sih?"

"Selagi kantin ini belum mulai gaduh seperti kemarin, lebih baik kita pergi lebih dulu."

"Ah kamu ini bagaimana, sih! Padahal di sini kan kita bisa melihat senior-senior keren itu."

"Untuk apa? Toh mereka tidak kenal kita."

"Kamu memang dingin sekali…"

Belum lama berlalu, apa yang ditakutkan Ryoma pun muncul. Mulai terdengar kegaduhan yang menandakan bahwa ada superstar sekolah yang datang. Ryoma hanya bisa bertopang dagu sembari menghela napas. Dia mulai kesal karena terjebak dalam keramaian akibat Horio yang makan terlalu lama.

Dari arah pintu kantin, Atobe berjalan dengan santainya. Dia melambaikan tangan ke arah orang-orang yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya. Di belakangnya ada Mizuki yang terus memainkan rambut ikalnya sembari menebar pesona. Lalu diikuti oleh sang kaisar yang masuk dengan gagahnya seakan memberikan jarak bagi para penggemar yang ingin sekali mendekat. Dan orang terakhir yang masuk adalah Tezuka. Dia benar-benar hanya fokus kepada jalan dan isi buku yang ada dalam genggamannya. Seakan tidak peduli dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitar.

Keempat orang anggota F4 itu sedang menuju singgasana mereka, bagian kantin yang memang khusus disediakan bagi mereka. Tidak ada yang boleh bahkan berani menduduki tempat tersebut. Karena jika hal tersebut dilanggar, akibatnya akan sangat fatal.

Ryoma mencoba memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, karena para anggota F4 sebentar lagi akan melewati bangku tempat dia duduk sekarang. Tangan kirinya masih menopang dagu, sementara tangan kanannya memainkan topi yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana.

Ryoma semakin dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki para superstar yang makin mendekat. Dia bermaksud untuk tidak bertemu pandang atau bahkan bertegur sapa dengan orang-orang tersebut. Akan tetapi, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terprediksi terjadi. Ryoma sangat terkejut saat mendengar suara yang ditimbulkan oleh kaleng pontanya yang terjatuh ke lantai. Tentu saja dia spontan menolehkan wajah. 'Ponta!' teriaknya dalam hati.

"Oh, sepertinya aku menyenggol sesuatu," ucap Atobe dengan nada yang menjelaskan bahwa dia sengaja melakukannya. Setelah itu, dia hanya tersenyum ke arah Ryoma lalu kembali berjalan.

Tentu saja Ryoma kesal diperlakukan seperti itu. Terlebih lagi si pelaku sama sekali tampak tidak bersalah telah menumpahkan minuman kesukaannya. "Ternyata raja kera tidak diajarkan cara meminta maaf, ya," celetuknya.

"Ryo-ryoma kun!" Kachiro dan dua temannya yang lain terkejut mendengar hal tersebut.

Atobe pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya untuk kembali ke arah sang murid baru. Dia tidak meminta maaf karena memang sengaja menumpahkan minuman itu untuk membalas kekesalannya kemarin. Meski tidak kenal, namun dia masih mengingat benar wajah Ryoma. "Huh, bicara apa kamu barusan?" tanyanya dengan senyuman sedikit kesal.

"Perlu aku ajari cara meminta maaf?"

"Huh," Atobe mendengus. "Kenapa kamu marah? Minuman murah seperti itu tinggal beli yang baru saja."

Mendengarnya, Ryoma merasa semakin kesal namun masih berusaha untuk menahan amarah.

"Kenapa, kamu ingin meminta uang untuk membelinya?" tambah Atobe lagi. "Akan aku berikan. Bahkan kamu beli saja minuman lain yang lebih mahal dan enak. Daripada harus meminum minuman murahan seperti itu. Benar-benar bukan minuman siswa Teidai."

Dua puluh detik adalah waktu yang lama bagi Ryoma untuk bisa menahan amarah. Kini dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa gatal pada telapak tangannya. Sementara Atobe masih terus mengoceh di depan matanya. Hingga tiba-tiba…

'Bugh!'

Semua orang yang ada di dalam kantin terdiam. Mereka tidak pernah merasa terkejut lebih dari itu. Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada orang yang berani menyentuh para anggota F4. Namun kini, Ryoma menjadi orang pertama yang melayangkan pukulan pada wajah Atobe di depan banyak orang.

"Orang yang menjelek-jelekan ponta… tidak akan aku maafkan!" ucap Ryoma dengan nada mengancam sebelum akhirnya memakai topi dan berjalan ke luar kantin. Ketiga temannya tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain turut berjalan dengan terburu-buru.

Sementara itu, Atobe masih terdiam karena cukup terkejut ada yang berani memperlakukannya seperti itu. Matanya menatap lekat sosok Ryoma hingga sudah tidak terlihat lagi di balik pintu.

"Wah wah aku baru lihat ada yang bisa melakukan hal seperti itu padamu," komentar Mizuki yang masih memainkan rambutnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Berani juga anak itu," tambah Sanada. Sementara Tezuka hanya melirik sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada bukunya.

"Huh," Atobe tersenyum kecil penuh kekesalan. "Jika berpikir akan bisa hidup tenang setelah memperlakukan Ore sama seperti ini. Berarti dia bodoh."

Tidak ada perasaan bersalah atau apapun pada wajah Ryoma, yang ada hanyalah raut kekesalan. Dari semua daftar club yang ada, sudah pasti dia mencoret nama club tenis dari daftar karena tidak pernah ingin bertemu dengan Atobe lagi. Ditambah lagi dia memang paling anti berurusan dengan orang yang memiliki tabiat seperti itu. Rasanya bertatap muka untuk kedua kalinya pun enggan.

"Echizen, tunggu!" Horio berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Ryoma yang berjalan cepat karena kesal. "Sebaiknya kamu meminta maaf pada Atobe san," bujuknya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak akan."

"Tapi, nanti dia bisa marah."

"Tidak akan!"

"Ryoma kun, benar apa yang dikatakan Horio kun. Sebaiknya kamu meminta maaf," tambah Kachiro.

"Kubilang tidak akan!"

"Tapi masalahnya, orang-orang yang membuat Atobe san marah…"

"Apa? Akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Aku tidak peduli."

"Bukan… tapi mereka akan mendapatkan note merah."

Ryoma menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kachiro lekat. Dia merasa teman-temannya itu takut secara berlebihan kepada orang yang berstatus sama. Padahal para anggota F4 pun siswa Teidai, jadi tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan. "Lalu kenapa aku harus takut?" tanyanya.

"Karena jika F4 sudah marah dan memberikan note merah, orang yang menerimanya harus siap menerima hari-hari yang menyedihkan…"


	4. Chapter 4

_Karena siapapun yang mendapatkan note merah, harus siap menanggung hari-hari yang menyedihkan…_

'Apa sih yang mereka pikirkan? Lagipula kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkannya juga?'

Ryoma berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan berbagai pikiran. Kata-kata Kachiro masih melekat dalam kepalanya sejak kemarin. Namun di satu sisi dia tidak ingin membesar-besarkan hal tersebut seperti siswa lainnya.

Saat melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam gedung, entah kenapa Ryoma sedikit berdebar. Tapi, tidak ada hal aneh apapun yang terjadi. Hal itu membuat dia berpikir semua perkataan Kachiro hanya sekedar sebuah keparnoan yang berlebihan.

Akan tetapi, saat baru melangkah masuk kelas, Ryoma mulai merasakan aura yang aneh. Entah kenapa orang-orang seakan menatap dan berbisik di belakangnya. Anak bertopi itu berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan duduk pada bangkunya tanpa menghiraukan apapun.

"Ryoma kun!" tiba-tiba suara Kachiro memecah keheningan di dalam kelas. Tentu saja Ryoma yang sedang sedikit melamun dibuat terkejut karenanya.

"Kenapa kamu berteriak-teriak seperti itu?" tanyanya dingin seperti biasa.

"Gawat! Ini gawat!"

"Hah, ada apa?"

"Kamu harus ikut aku sekarang!"

Tanpa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertanya, Ryoma akhirnya mengikuti Kachiro yang terlihat sangat panik tanpa tahu apa-apa. Dia sedikit malas untuk berlari, tapi jika tidak melakukannya, dia akan kehilangan jejak dari temannya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka di salah satu sisi kampus tempat papan mading berjajar dengan rapi. Horio dan Katsuo ternyata ada di sana, bersama siswa lainnya yang berkerumum menutupi pengumuman baru yang entah apa. "Echizen! Kamu harus lihat itu!" suruh Horio sambil mendorong punggung teman barunya.

Ryoma yang malas tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menurut. Semua orang yang semula berkerumum segera menyingkir setelah menyadari orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan ada di sana. Hal tersebut membuar Ryoma kini bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang tertempel pada mading. Sebuah kertas merah dengan bertuliskan namanya dan huruf F4 yang besar.

"Hah, apa ini?" Ryoma masih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Kenapa note merah itu menjadi sebuah momok yang membuat orang-orang merasa khawatir? Kenapa F4 bisa dengan seenaknya bertindak seperti itu seakan menjadi penguasa sekolah ini?

Tak lama kemudian, semua orang tiba-tiba sedikit menjerit dan pergi menjauh. Namun Ryoma sendiri masih mematung di depan mading. Alhasil, dia harus basah kuyup oleh air yang tiba-tiba terjun dari arah atas kepalanya. Beberapa orang siswa tertawa dari lantai dua gedung karena berhasil mengenai targetnya.

"Ryo-ryoma kun. Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kachiro khawatir.

'Jadi permainan mereka sudah dimulai ya?' Ryoma yang kesal langsung menyabut note merah pada madding, meremasnya, dan segera pergi dari sana.

"E-echizen, bagaimana ini?" Horio turut merasa takut.

"Aku akan menemui raja monyet gunung itu!"

"Hah? Kamu yakin akan melakukannya?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Baru saja berjalan beberapa meter, tiba-tiba serangan lain datang. Bola kapas yang sebelumnya telah ditaburi terigu juga beberapa butir telur tiba-tiba berterbangan dan mendarat pada badan Ryoma.

"Rasakan itu, anak baru!" ujar salah seorang pelaku yang berambut jabrig.

"Khekhekhe, jangan macam-macam di sekolah ini kalau tidak ingin kena getahnya!" sambung si anak berambut ikal di sampingnya.

Dua rekannya yang lain, si rambut oranye dan si topi biru hanya bisa tertawa menyaksikan si anak baru yang semakin berwajah kesal.

Ryoma tidak bisa membendung amarahnya lagi, namun bukan mereka berempat yang ingin dia beri pelajaran, meski anak-anak itu pun pasti dari klub tenis karena terlihat menggenggam sebuah raket.

Pada waktu yang sama, Atobe sedang bersantai bersama Mizuki dan Sanada di kantin. Menikmati secangkir teh hangat yang baru saja dikirim dari Inggris dan diseduh oleh tangan seorang ahli yang didatangkan langsung dari sana.

"Ufufufu bagaimana reaksi anak itu setelah menerima note merah ya?"

"Huh, aku tidak tega membayangkan wajah penuh kesedihannya. Mungkin dia akan menangis dan pulang ke rumah."

"Seharusnya jika ingin memberi pelajaran langsung saja kamu lakukan dengan tangan sendiri."

"Anh? Kamu memang tidak tahu caranya bersenang-senang, Gen."

"Ufufufu selama masih ada yang bisa diandalkan, kenapa kita harus bergerak sendiri?"

Akhirnya Ryoma pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Dia bergegas berjalan cepat menuju tempat yang terlarang bagi siswa lain selain anggota F4. Semua orang yang melihat mulai berisik, bahkan sengaja memanggil siswa lainnya yang segera datang karena tidak ingin melewatkan kejadian seru.

"Oh, orang yang sedang kita bicarakan muncul. Kau mau bergabung minum teh bersama kami?"

"Huh, aku tidak sudi minum bersama raja kera sepertimu," balas Ryoma.

"Hoo… Lalu apa yang kamu inginkan?"

"Aku ingin menantangmu duel!"

"Tidak boleh ada kekerasan di sini!" sahut Sanada sambil memasang wajah seriusnya yang selalu terlihat sama.

"Huh, kalian pikir aku ingin berduel seperti apa?" Ryoma mendengus keras. "Aku memang ingin menantangmu bertarung. Tapi tidak di sini. Melainkan di lapangan tenis!" Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Atobe yang sama-sama memandangnya sinis.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Atobe bangkit dari duduknya. "Akan aku perlihatkan. Ore sama no tenis!"

.

Ryoma dan Atobe berdiri saling berhadapan di tengah lapang tenis Teidai. Di sekelilingnya orang-orang berkumpul, mencoba menerka seperti apa jalan pertandingan kedua orang tersebut. Semua orang tahu persis seperti apa kemampuan Atobe yang setara dengan pemain nasional itu. Tapi mereka sama sekali belum tahu apakan Ryoma memang benar-benar bisa bermain tenis atau tidak.

"Oi oi, anak tadi benar-benar akan melawan Atobe sama?" tanya Sengoku yang merasa tidak percaya.

"Huh, dia bodoh sekali. Akhir pertandingan ini sudah bisa tertebak," Shishido merasa kasihan dengan si anak baru, tapi dia tetap penasaran dengan pertandingan tersebut.

"Ckckck mitakunai na~. Tapi apa boleh buat, mungkin Atobe sama ingin memberikan pelajaran padanya."

"Aakh, tapi aku iri dengannya yang bisa berada di satu lapangan dengan Atobe buchou! Aku juga ingin!"

"Tapi sebelum itu kamu harus mengalahkanku dulu, bakaya!" Momo mengacak-acak rambut teman di sampingnya yang mulai marah itu.

Di salah satu sisi lapangan yang lain, Yukimura baru saja tiba bersama ketiga temannya. Pada awalnya dia sama sekali tidak tertarik kepada keributan yang selalu Atobe buat itu. Hanya saja kali ini ada hal lain yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Tumben sekali kamu mau membuang waktu menyaksikan hal seperti ini," komentar Shiraishi.

"Kali ini ada hal lain yang menarik perhatianku."

"Itu anak yang kamu bicarakan kemarin, Yuki?" tanya Fuji yang selalu setia berada di samping sahabatnya itu.

"Ya. Mungkin semua orang tidak tahu siapa dia. Tapi tidak begitu denganku."

"Hem… aku jadi ikut penasaran juga," sahut Oshitari sembari membenarkan kacamatanya.

Padahal pertandingan belum dimulai, tapi Ryoma sudah merasakan tubuhnya terasa panas sekali. Tanpa sadar dia sudah mulai bertarung dalam pikirannya sedari tadi.

"Aku berikan service pertama untukmu," ujar Atobe.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, kedua orang tersebut segera mengambil posisi masing-masing. Setelahnya, Ryoma langsung memasang ancang-ancang untuk melakukan service. Dia sedang tidak ingin main-main untuk kali ini dan yakin akan bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan Atobe.

"Jangan malu untuk mengerahkan semua kemampuanmu," ucap Atobe memanas-manasi.

'Duk', tanpa disadari, Ryoma telah melakukan service dan membuat bola melesat begitu saja ke belakang tubuh Atobe tanpa sempat dihalangi.

"Jangan bengong seperti itu, A-to-be-sa-ma!" Ryoma sedikit tersenyum.

"Huh, baiklah. Terima kasih sudah diingatkan."

Permainan pun akhirnya berlanjut. Semua orang terkesima dibuatnya karena tidak menyangka bahwa Ryoma ternyata sukup hebat dalam bermain tenis. Meski awalnya semua orang percaya bahwa Atobe bisa mengalahkan anak bertopi itu kurang dari sepuluh menit, tapi tidak begitu keadaannya sekarang.

Delapan menit telah berlangsung. Atobe masih memimpin dengan score 3 – 1. Meski begitu dia merasa lebih lelah dari pada biasanya. Belum ada yang membuat dia terengah-engah hanya dalam waktu yang sebentar itu. "Boleh juga kau, Chibi," komentarnya.

"Eng, ada ramai-ramai apa ini?" Chitose yang baru saja datang merasa keheranan.

"Siapa yang sedang bertarung dengan Atobe itu?" Yagyu pun sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai keributan tersebut.

"Ryoma Echizen," ucap Renji dan Inui bersamaan.

"Anak pindahan yang baru saja masuk beberapa hari yang lalu," sambung Renji.

"Hoo. Lalu kenapa Atobe tiba-tiba bertarung dengannya seperti itu? Tumben sekali."

"Apa sebaiknya kita menonton juga?" Chitose tampak sama-sama penasaran.

"Ya. Karena ini akan menjadi data yang menarik sekali." Inui segera mengeluarkan note dari dalam kantung celananya. Lalu menuliskan sesuatu yang entah apa di dalam sana.

Pertarungan sengit masih terus terjadi. Kedua orang yang berada di tengah lapang itu terlihat tidak ingin menyerahkan kemenangan dengan mudah kepada lawannya. Hingga akhirnya score mereka berdua imbang, 5 – 5. Peluh telah membasahi kaos keduanya.

"Hari ini rasanya lebih panas dari biasanya. Akan kuakhiri pertandingan ini sekarang!" ucap Atobe.

Akan tetapi, belum sempat melakukan service, seseorang datang menghentikan pertandingan. "Sudah cukup!" teriaknya.

Tezuka sudah berdiri di samping lapangan tanpa Atobe sadari. Dia menurunkan net tanpa meminta izin kedua orang yang tengah bertanding di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Tezuka?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Atobe, Tezuka melirik ke arah orang-orang yang berkerumun di sekitar lapangan. "Bukankah ini sudah waktunya pelajaran dimulai?" tanyanya. Cukup untuk membuat semua orang bubar dengan berat hati.

Akhirnya Ryoma pun berjalan ke luar lapangan tanpa berkata-kata. Kachiro, Katsuo dan Horio turut membuntut di belakangnya.

"Oi, tezuka. Bukankah kamu tahu kalau aku paling tidak suka diganggu saat bertanding?"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan pertandingan tadi diteruskan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kamu akan kalah."

Atobe hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. Tezuka bukan orang yang senang bercanda, dan segala yang diucapkannya pasti tidak main-main. Alhasil, Atobe hanya bisa menyimpan kekesalannya seorang diri karena memang menyadari bahwa tadi dia cukup kewalahan menangani orang yang baru dia temui. Mungkin jika dilanjutkan, dia akan benar-benar kalah dan dipermalukan di hadapan banyak orang.

"Hoo, anak baru yang menarik," ucap Fuji.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa mengimbangi Atobe," Shiraishi turut berkomentar.

Di saat yang sama, Oshitari menyadari sebuah ekspresi yang berbeda muncul dari wajah Yukimura. Dia tidak pernah melihat temannya seperti itu selama ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang lelaki berambut biru itu rencanakan, pikirnya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Yuki?"

"Ya." Yukimura tersenyum.

"Hoo, apa itu?"

"Kita harus mendapatkan anak itu sebelum didahului oleh klub lain."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oi! Oi!" Horio berteriak-teriak sejak masuk ke dalam kelas. Dia mengacung-ngacungkan sehelai kertas putih yang entah berisi apa.

"Ada apa Horio kun?" tanya Katsuo penasaran. Saat itu dia Kachiro dan Ryoma tengah mengobrolkan anime baru yang ditayangkan semalam. Meski sebenarnya Ryoma hanya terdiam tidak memperhatikan.

"Kalian sudah dapat kertas ini belum?"

"Apa itu?"

"Formulir pendaftaran club!"

"Uwah, belum! Hari ini sudah dibuka pendaftarannya ya ternyata?"

"Ya. Barusan aku mendapatkannya dari senpai yang baru akan berkeliling. Dan, aku membawakannya untuk kalian juga!"

"Terima kasih, Horio kun!" ucap Kachiro yang langsung menambil selembar kertas dari tangan Horio.

Echizen mengambil kertas bagiannya dengan wajah penuh ketidaktertarikan sama sekali. Dia tidak tahu akan masuk ke dalam klub mana. Bahkan dia sempat berpikir akan memilih untuk tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub sama sekali. Setidaknya harapan tersebut sudah sangat kuat sebelum akhirnya sang wali kelas memberitahukan bahwa semua siswa diwajibkan mengikuti setidaknya minimal satu klub saja.

"Duh masuk klub mana ya… Pasti klub tenis banyak peminatnya. Tapi aku tidak terlalu lihai berolah raga," ucap Kachiro. "Horio kun sendiri sudah memilih?"

"Kalau aku sih sudah mantap akan masuk ke klub atletik!" Horio berkata dengan mantapnya.

"Uwah senangnya. Nanti Horio kun bisa sering bertemu Eiji senpai! Um… aku jadi semakin bingung. Kamu sendiri bagaimana Katsuo kun?"

"Kalau aku sih akan masuk klub masak. Soalnya aku ingin bisa membantu ibu sewaktu-waktu, jadi mulai dari sekarang berniat untuk belajar masak hehe." Katsuo mengusap kepala botaknya sembari tersipu malu.

"Hebat sekali Katsuo kun! Um, kalau begitu aku pun sudah memutuskan akan masuk klub sains!" Akhirnya Kachiro mengisi biodata dalam formulirnya dan mencontreng kolom klub sains. "Kalau Ryoma kun sendiri bagaimana?"

"Entahlah. Aku belum memutuskan. Apa tidak mungkin jika aku tidak masuk klub sama sekali?"

"Setahuku kita wajib masuk klub kan? Karena prestasi kita bisa menunjang nilai akademik."

"Ah aku baru ingat!" tiba-tiba Horio mengejutkan teman-temannya yang lain. "Untuk siswa yang masih bingung sepertimu, semua klub terbuka jika kamu ingin coba mengikuti kegiatannya sebelum memutuskan akan masuk ke mana. Katanya hanya dibuka hari ini pada jam sepulang sekolah. Pasti anak-anak kelas satu lainnya juga banyak yang melakukannya nanti. Kamu juga seperti itu saja Echizen!"

Ryoma menghembuskan napas dengan malas. "Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain."

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi. Seperti yang diberitahukan Horio, Ryoma mulai berjalan menuju ke arah ruangan klub yang terdapat di belakang formulir pendaftaran. Karena bingung harus memilih pergi kemana terlebih dahulu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi klub yang terdekat lebih dahulu.

'Klub masak seharusnya ada di sekitar sini.' Ryoma berjalan sembari memperhatikan peta sekolahnya. Dia sedikit kesulitan karena belum bisa mengingat seluk beluk bangunan yang memang sangat luas tersebut. Namun, dia sudah bisa mencium sebuah aroma yang pasti datang dari ruangan memasak.

Di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu terbuka, kepala Ryoma menyembul untuk mengintip ke arah dalam. Dia melihat ada beberapa orang yang tengah sibuk dengan berbagai bahan masakan di sana.

"Jiro, tolong berikan mentega itu! Adonan ini terlalu keras." Seorang lelaki berambut merah tengah sibuk dengan mangkuk dan pengaduk adonan. Dia adalah Marui Bunta, sang ketua klub.

"Marui san, tangkap!" Si anak berambut ikal melemparkan satu balok mentega.

"Yosh, sangkyu!" Tiba-tiba mata Marui menangkap kehadiran sang kohai yang sedang mengintip sembari berusaha bersembunyi. "Hai, kamu anak baru ya?" sapanya dengan ceria.

"U-un," jawab Ryoma.

"Masuk saja! Kebetulan kami sedang masak kue baru hari ini!"

Ryoma melangkah masuk sembari memperhatikan kesibukan di sekelilingnya. Lalu berhenti di hadapan Marui yang baru saja menyelesaikan adonannya. "Selamat datang! Kamu suka makanan manis?" tanyanya langsung.

"Um, suka," jawab Ryoma singkat. Dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan antusiasmenya karena khawatir sang senpai menganggap bahwa dia sudah memutuskan akan masuk klub tersebut. "Tapi aku tidak pandai memasak."

Marui tertawa kecil. "Jangan khawatir. Di sini kita bisa belajar bersama. Dan kita sendiri yang akan menikmati hasilnya! Jadi menyenangkan sekali bukan?" Marui sedikit berjalan untuk mengambil toples berisi salah satu kue buatannya. "Cobalah! Ini salah satu kue buatan kami."

Ryoma menambil satu buah kue berwarna hijau muda dari dalam toples lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Marui.

"Lezat sekali. Pasti memakai bubuk macha. Tapi aku merasakan rasa vanilla juga di dalamnya. Dan sepertinya kalian memasukkan kacang almond yang sudah dibubukkan ke dalam adonanya."

Penjelasan Ryoma berhasil menyihir wajah Marui menjadi semakin bahagia, seakan dia telah menemukan sebuah harta yang sangat berharga. "Kamu tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tidak bisa memasak."

"Ibuku sering memasakkan macam-macam kue. Mungkin karena itu aku jadi tahu sedikit."

"Lalu, apa kamu tertarik untuk masuk ke dalam klub ini?"

Ryoma sedikit berpikir. "Entahlah. Aku sedang melihat-lihat dulu. Dan sekarang akan berkunjung ke klub lain juga."

"Oh begitu ya. Baiklah, kami akan dengan senang hati menerimamu di sini."

Setelah mendapatkan satu bungkus kue yang sama, Ryoma berpamitan untuk melanjutkan observasinya. Setelah keberadaannya menghilang di luar ruangan, ekspresi Marui berubah seketika. Bahkan Jiro belum pernah mendapati ekspresi serupa tampak dari wajah sang rekan sebelumnya. "Ada apa, Marui san?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kita harus membuat anak baru tadi masuk ke klub kita, Jiro!"

Sembari menikmati kue dalam kantung, Ryoma menatap ke dalam peta. Tempat tujuan selanjutnya adalah ruang klub musik yang tentu saja berada di samping ruang musik. Dengan tanpa kesulitan, Ryoma dapat sampai di tempat tujuan yang memang pintunya sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Sepertinya semua klub memang sedang menunggu para adik kelas untuk datang.

"Oh, kita kedatangan tamu rupanya!" sambut si rambut putih bernama Rin. "Yo, selamat datang!" Logat bicaranya sedikit berbeda karena memang siswa tersebut berasal dari Okinawa.

"Selamat siang," ucap Ryoma sembari masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dia melihat lelaki berambut putih lain yang sedang mengelap gitarnya. Apa jika dia masuk ke klub itu pun dandananya akan menjadi seperti mereka? Tanya Ryoma dalam hati.

"Hai, selamat datang di klub musik!" sapa Saeki, sang ketua. "Maaf ya hanya ada kami berempat. Sepertinya anggota lain masih ada di kelas masing-masing."

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya datang untuk melihat-lihat dulu."

Saeki mengajak Ryoma mengamati satu persatu alat musik yang ada. Sepertinya semua sangat lengkap, sampai-sampai alat musik tradisional pun ada di sana. "Kamu sendiri tertarik kepada musik? Bisa memainkan alat musik apa?"

"Um, sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi aku suka mendengarkan musik pop. Kalau alat musik pernah mencoba main piano sekali."

"Oya? Kebetulan di klub belum ada yang bisa piano, loh!"

"Tapi aku tidak yakin masih ingat caranya."

"Nah kalau begitu kenapa tidak langsung dicoba saja?" Saeki mendorong punggung Ryoma mendekati sebuah piano yang tampak sangat terawat.

Tanpa bisa menolak, Ryoma segera duduk pada kursi kecil yang ada di sana menghadap ke piano di hadapannya. Sesaat dia memejamkan mata untuk mengingat kembali pelajaran yang pernah dia dapatkan di sekolah dasar. Lalu, dia langsung menggerakkan jarinya, memaninkan sebuah lagu yang sempat dia pelajari.

Saeki yang berada di samping Ryoma mendadak terkesima dengan anak baru yang mengaku hanya pernah sekali bermain piano itu. Meski terlihat mengingat-ingat, tapi permainan Ryoma sudah jauh dari kata baik. Bahkan jika terus diasah, dia bisa menjadi pemain piano yang handal.

Saeki dan Rin bertepuk tangan saat Ryoma menyelesaikan permainannya. Mereka berdua senang sekali dengan kehadiran Ryoma di sana. Namun anak bertopi itu berkata bahwa dia masih ingin berkeliling untuk melihat klub lainnya.

"Rin, kamu pasti tahu apa yang aku pikirkan bukan?"

"Ya. Band kita sudah menemukan calon pianis."

"Piyo~"

Ryoma pun masih melanjutkan kegiatan berkelilingnya. Dia berpikir, sepertinya klub memasak maupun klub musik cukup menarik. Tapi hatinya masih belum bisa memilih salah satu dari kedua klub tersebut. Jadi, dia masih akan melanjutkan penelitiannya.


	6. Chapter 6

Di depan laboratorium, Ryoma menghentikan langkahnya. Dia mengintip ke dalam dan menemukan beberapa orang berjas putih ada di dalam sana. Dan ternyata Kachiro menjadi salah satunya. Sepertinya dia sedang berkunjung ke klub yang akan dimasukinya juga.

"Ah, Ryoma kun! Kamu sedang berkeliling ya?" sapa Kachiro, menarik perhatian semua senior yang ada di dalam sana.

"Iya. Tapi aku tidak akan lama karena masih banyak klub yang belum aku lihat."

"Baiklah. Kalau memang Ryoma kun juga akan masuk ke klub ini, aku senang sekali!"

Setelah berbincang tak lama dengan Kachiro sembari memperhatikan kegiatan para senior yang ada, Ryoma melanjutkan perjalananya. Dia tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada orang-orang yang memperhatikannya dari pojok ruangan. Salah satunya adalah lelaki dengan kacamata dan note hijaunya.

"Dia anak yang kita lihat di lapangan waktu itu ya?" tanya Chitose, sang ketua klub.

"Ya, Ryoma Echizen," jawab Inui.

"Kamu pasti sudah berhasil mengumpulkan data tentangnya, bukan?"

"Tentu saja," Inui tersenyum dengan misterius. "Setelah mendengar ini, kamu pasti sangat ingin menarik dia masuk ke dalam klub."

Tidak jauh dari ruang lab berada, Ryoma menemukan ruangan tempat siswa klub haiku berkumpul. Sejak kedatangannya, sudah terdengar hiruk pikuk dari orang-orang yang tertawa di dalam sana. Namun, karena sudah pernah melihat seperti apa anggota klub tersebut, Ryoma memilih untuk mengintip dari salah satu jendela yang terbuka.

"Koharu~ kamu membawakan kami cemilan lagi hari ini?"

"Tentu saja, Shinya! Hari ini aku membawa babaroa!"

"Jiji ga kuttemo, babaroa, pfft!" ujar salah seorang siswa berambut merah setelah mengambil salah satu babaroa yang ada. Semua orang yang mendengar dibuat tertawa karenanya.

Sementara Ryoma sendiri memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun belum lama, dia merasa tidak kuat menahan geli hingga akhirnya tertawa dengan cukup keras. Untung saja saat itu koridor terlihat kosong. Padahal tidak jauh dari sana, ada dua orang yang sedang mengintip memperhatikannya.

"Kamu lihat itu Yuu kun? Kita berhasil membuat anak baru itu tertawa."

"Itu berarti, kita memiliki kesempatan untuk menariknya masuk ke dalam grup!"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula siapa yang tidak ingin mendapatkan anggota anak jenius seperti itu? Saat sebelum pindah ke sekolah ini dia pernah mengikuti lomba puisi Bahasa Inggris dan menang hingga ke tingkat nasional! Jadi, mulai sekarang, kita harus lebih sering mencuri perhatiannya. Lock on!"

"Ta-tapi kamu jangan selingkuh, Koharu!"

Hanya tersisa tiga klub yang belum Ryoma kunjungi. Namun, begitu melihat nama klub tenis, dia segera mencoretnya karena sudah memantapkan hati tidak akan pernah berurusan dengan orang-orang klub tersebut. Jadi, hanya tersisa klub atletik dan klub ballet yang menjadi tujuan terakhirnya.

Untuk menuju ke ruang klub selanjutnya, Ryoma harus berjalan ke arah lapang olah raga. Di sana dia sudah bisa melihat para anggota klub atletik yang sedang berlatih. Beberapa orang siswa perempuan berkerumun di samping lapangan sembari berteriak-teriak entah karena apa. Sepertinya klub tersebut menjadi salah satu yang berhasil mencuri perhatian.

"Lihat lompatanku ini! Nanjara hoy hoy!" sang ketua klub, Eiji Kikumaru melompat melewati penghalang tanpa kesulitan. Semua orang yang menonton tidak bisa untuk tidak terkesima dibuatnya.

"Itu belum seberapa! Motto tonde miso!" ucap anggota klub yang lain. Dia pun turut melompat seperti yang dilakukan Eiji sebelumnya.

Ryoma memutuskan untuk melihat lebih dekat. Saat itu Eiji langsung menyadari kehadiran anak bertopi yang tanpa sadar sudah menjadi cukup terkenal itu. "Oi, kamu Ryoma Echizen bukan?" tanyanya.

"Hm? Iya."

"Kamu tertarik untuk masuk ke klub atletik?" tawar Eiji tanpa berbasa basi.

Ryoma menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Entahlah, belum aku putuskan. Sekarang masih melihat-lihat dulu."

"Aku melihat pertandinganmu kemarin itu. Hebat sekali! Menurutku kelenturanmu itu bisa membuatmu hebat dalam atletik lho! Kalau gabung ke klub ini, pasti kamu bisa berprestasi!"

"Terima kasih. Akan aku pertimbangkan."

"Baiklah, kami tunggu ya!" Eiji melambaikan tangan ke arah Ryoma yang memutuskan untuk mengunjungi klub terakhir dalam daftarnya. Namun tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "Oi, Ryoma! Berapa rekor lari empat puluh yard mu?" tanyanya dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Um," Ryoma sedikit mengingat-ingat. "Kalau tidak salah empat koma empat detik."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Eiji tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Dia seakan melihat emas yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "Oi, oi, apa aku tidak salah dengar barusan?"

"Un-nya~ Jackal. Dia tidak boleh kita sia-siakan!"

Klub ballet terletak tak jauh dari lapangan olah raga. Namun sebelum sampai di sana, mau tidak mau Ryoma harus melintasi lapangan tenis. Dia melihat orang-orang yang tengah berkumpul untuk melakukan latihan rutin. Bahkan kehadiran Atobe dapat terasa di sana. Oleh karena itu, Ryoma sedikit mempercepat jalannya, bahkan hingga setengah berlari.

Di depan sebuah gedung olah raga, Ryoma berhenti sesaat untuk mengatur napas. Dia agak ragu untuk masuk karena pintu gedung tersebut tertutup rapat. Namun, di saat yang bersamaan, seseorang yang baru saja sampai langsung menyapanya. "Hai, kamu pasti murid baru ya? Masuk saja," ujar lelaki berambut biru sambil tersenyum ramah.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Ryoma mengikuti sang senior masuk ke dalam gedung yang ternyata terdapat banyak sekali orang. Sama halnya dengan klub atletik, yang ada di sana bukan hanya anggota klub, melainkan para penggemar yang didominasi siswa perempuan turut memeriahkan keadaan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanya Yukimura yang padahal sudah mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ryoma."

"Kamu pernah mencoba ballet atau tumbling sebelumnya, Ryoma?"

Ryoma menggeleng. Dia belum pernah mengikuti klub seperti itu sebelumnya karena masih selalu mengira bahwa ballet maupun tumbling hanya untuk perempuan. Tapi nyatanya, setelah dia diajak Yukimura, sang ketua klub untuk melihat latihan, semua atlet yang ada berhasil membuatnya terkesima. Ternyata dia sadar bahwa pemikirannya selama ini telah salah.

"Halo, selamat datang di klub." Salah seorang anggota lain datang menyapa.

"Ah, Ryoma. Perkenalkan wakil ketua klub ini."

"Hai, aku Fuji Syusuke. Salam kenal," ucap Fuji sembari menjabat tangan Ryoma yang juga memperkenalkan diri. "Bagaimana kesanmu terhadap klub ini?"

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat yang seperti ini."

Fuji dan Yukimura tertawa kecil. Mereka sadar benar ada pancaran kekaguman dari wajah juniornya tersebut.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kamu bergabung dengan kami?" tawar Fuji.

"Um, sebenarnya aku masih bingung. Dan hari ini baru saja berkunjung ke tiap klub. Jadi memang belum memutuskan."

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Pilih saja yang menurutmu paling menarik," sambung Yukimura. "Oiya, dan ada hal yang belum aku ceritakan tentang klub ini. Dari segi prestasi, kami selalu bersaing dengan orang-orang klub tenis. Tapi tentu saja mereka belum pernah sekalipun mengungguli kami. Berkat itu, klub ini masih terus berada pada peringkat pertama klub terbaik dan terfavorit sekolah ini," jelasnya.

"Hoo…" komentar Ryoma, singkat.

"Bayangkan seperti apa ekspresi kekecewaan para anggota klub tenis saat nama klub kami selalu dipuji saat upacara oleh kepala sekolah," kali ini Yukimura berbicara dengan sedikit berbisik. "Kamu pasti mau membuat mereka tambah iri dengan kehadiranmu di sini, bukan?"

Mendengar hal tersebut, seakan ada sebuah sihir yang membuat Ryoma langsung memutuskan pilihan. Tanpa pikir panjang dan mengulur waktu lagi, dia pun memantapkan hati. "Aku akan bergabung dengan klub ini," ucapnya dengan tegas. Yukimura dan Fuji kembali tersenyum manis dibuatnya.

"Selamat datang di klub, Ryoma!"

* * *

 _Hai, author di sini! Saya ingin mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah baca fic ini. Apalagi yang sudah memberikan review, meski mohon maaf tidak bisa saya balas satu persatu. Tapi review dari kalian berharga sekali bagi author, rasanya semangat menulis jadi meningkat berkali-kali lipat :') #tsah #iniserius_

 _Silahkan baca fic tenipuri yang lainnya juga ya. Dan author mempersilahkan bagi siapapun yang ingin request untuk dibuatkan fic character favoritnya. Tinggal hubungi saja saya (pada nomor di bawah sini #gak) lewat PM._

 _Yosh, sekian dulu deh. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih XD_


	7. Chapter 7

Sudah terhitung satu bulan semenjak Ryoma bergabung dengan club ballet. Setiap hari dia berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh dan semangat, karena memang ini merupakan hal baru baginya. Dan selama satu bulan itu pun dia sudah berhasil mengejutkan anggota club ballet lain dengan kemajuannya yang sangat pesat.

"Memang benar apa yang kamu katakan, Yuki."

"Aku tahu dia akan bisa berkembang dengan pesat. Karena seperti itulah Ryoma Echizen, dia bisa belajar dengan cepat."

"Bahkan kemampuannya bisa sejajar dengan anggota kelas dua."

Yukimura tertawa kecil. "Dia hanya butuh sedikit motivasi. Atau mungkin provokasi?"

Kini Fuji yang sedikit tertawa. "Apa kita harus berterima kasih pada Atobe?"

"Ya, kapan-kapan akan aku temui dia untuk sekedar memberi salam."

Dengan cepat pula, isu mengenai anak kelas satu yang jenius sudah tersebar di seluruh Teidai. Meski begitu Ryoma tidak mengharapkan hal itu terjadi. Dia hanya berharap dapat menjalani kehidupan sekolah dengan tenang dan melakukan kegiatan club dengan tenang pula. Meski kenyataannya, dia selalu tidak bisa melewati satu minggu tanpa ada keributan. Karena, club-club lain masih bersikeras ingin menariknya menjadi anggota. Padahal dia sendiri sudah mendeklarasi bahwa satu bulan lalu telah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan tim ballet. Dia merasa kewalahan jika harus menghadapi senpai-senpai itu sendirian. Beruntungnya dia jika bisa selalu berada di dekat B4, karena aura keempat orang itu seakan bisa menjadi barrier baginya. Tapi sayang mereka tidak bisa selalu bersama karena berada di kelas yang berbeda.

Sekitar pukul lima, latihan pun selesai. Ryoma sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Dia bergegas berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Sembari meneguk ponta terakhir dalam tasnya, dia pun berjalan dengan santai. Tiba-tiba, sebuah bola tenis melayang, membuat kaleng ponta harus terjatuh ke atas tanah.

"Ups, maaf, maaf, aku pikir tidak akan kena," ujar seseorang yang menjadi dalang dari semua itu. Ryoma bergegas menengok ke arahnya. "Kupikir akan mengenai wajahmu, eh meleset," tambah Shishido lagi. Ketiga temannya hanya tertawa.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Ryoma sinis.

"Uh, seramnya. Padahal karena hari ini panas, kami sengaja ingin membantumu mendinginkan badan," timpal Sengoku.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah bola air melayang, mengenai tubuh Ryoma tanpa bisa dihindari. Keempat anggota club tenis itu mulai bertubi-tubi melakukan serangan sembari terus tertawa menikmati keadaan. Sementara Ryoma sendiri tidak bisa berkutik, melawanpun tidak akan ada gunanya, pikirnya. Jadi, dia segera berlari ke arah belakang sekolah karena jalan ke arah gerbang terhalangi oleh keempat orang tadi.

"Hei, mau kemana kamu? Kami belum selesai!" teriak Akaya.

Mereka adalah salah satu alasan kenapa hari-hari Ryoma tidak bisa dilewati dengan tenang. Sejak mendapatkan note merah, mereka tidak pernah berhenti mengerjainya. Padahal siswa yang lain sudah lama berhenti karena sudah tidak berani, berkat Ryoma yang semakin sering berada di dekat B4.

Kaki Ryoma masih terus melangkah dengan kesal. Di belakang sekolah, dia berbelok ke arah tangga menuju beranda. Dia berlari dan berhenti pada beranda lantai dua. Memegangi pagarnya dengan kesal sembari memandang ke arah langit yang mulai menguning. "Baka na ano yaro!" teriaknya dengan segenap tenaga.

Ryoma menghela napas panjang. Perasaannya sudah menjadi lebih ringan akibat teriakan barusan. Tapi dia masih belum beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

"Apa kamu tidak berpikir kalau berteriak seperti itu akan mengganggu orang lain?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkan Ryoma. Dia menengok ke sumbernya dan menemukan Tezuka ada di sana. Lelaki berkaca mata itu tengah tertidur pada tangga yang menuju lantai tiga, jadi wajar saja Ryoma tidak sadar. Tapi, kini dia tidak sengaja membuat senpainya itu terbangun.

Tezuka bangkit dari tidur. Dia menyingkirkan buku yang semula dipakai untuk menutupi wajah, lalu memasangkan kacamatanya yang bertengger pada kantung baju.

Meski Tezuka tidak pernah memiliki masalah apapun dengan Ryoma, tapi anak bertopi itu tetap tidak menyukainya yang merupakan anggota dari F4. "Salahmu sendiri tidur di tempat seperti ini," jawabnya dengan dingin.

"Hoo. Kalau tidak salah tempat ini sudah menjadi markasku selama ini."

Ryoma masih diam tidak menanggapi Tezuka. Dia lebih fokus untuk mencari cara agar tidak perlu masuk angin.

"Maaf, mereka memang sudah keterlaluan," tambah Tezuka lagi. Ryoma sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan permintaan maaf dari orang yang tidak pernah bersalah padanya. Ditambah lagi Tezuka menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan ke arahnya. Meski kesal, tapi Ryoma tidak pernah bisa mengabaikan kebaikan orang lain.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ryoma sembari mengambil sapu tangan dari tangan Tezuka.

"Kelihatannya kamu berkembang pesat sekali di club ballet."

"Lantas kenapa?"

"Apa kamu menikmatinya?"

Ryoma sedikit terdiam. Entah kenapa dia mulai tidak suka ke arah pembicaraan yang seakan berusaha mengorek hal pribadinya. "Jika tidak begitu, aku akan sudah keluar."

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum bahkan tertawa bersama anak-anak club itu?"

Kali ini emosi Ryoma benar-benar kembali naik. Meski tidak berekspresi sama sekali, tapi Tezuka berhasil membuat adik kelasnya itu kesal berkat perkataannya. Tapi, Tezuka hanya berusaha mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar terlihat oleh matanya. Entah kenapa dia merasa Ryoma hanya sedang berusaha membuat kegiatannya terasa menyenangkan. Padahal sebenarnya dia belum merasa nyaman.

"Kau berkata seakan tahu semua tentangku. Tapi itu salah!"

"Lantas kenapa wajahmu tidak pernah memperlihatkan ekspresi ketertarikan selama latihan?"

"Maaf, ya. Wajahku memang seperti ini! Tidak selamanya orang tertawa pun benar-benar menikmati kegiatannya. Bukankah hal itu lebih cocok kamu katakan kepada diri sendiri?"

"Kamu hanya belum tahu." Tezuka terdiam sesaat. Begitu pula dengan Ryoma yang masih membelakanginya. "Ada waktu sebentar? Aku akan membantumu agar tidak masuk angin."

Ryoma menoleh ke arah Tezuka yang mendekat ke arahnya. Tentu saja dia bermaksud menolak, tapi ada sebuah perasaan yang membuatnya menerima ajakan Tezuka. Meski dia sendiri tidak tahu kemana Tezuka akan membawanya.

.

"Sudah kubilang, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bergabung dengan club tenis!"

"Aku hanya mengajakmu main, bukan sedang berusaha merekrutmu."

Tezuka dan Ryoma saling berhadapan di tengah lapang tenis Teidai. Tempat itu sudah sepi, sangat berbeda dengan beberapa menit yang lalu karena kini para anggota telah pulang. Oleh karena itu pula Ryoma tidak menolak ajakan Tezuka. Tapi lain cerita jika ternyata Atobe ada di sana, dia pasti tidak akan mau melangkah satu kali pun ke dalam lapangan.

"Aku penasaran setelah melihat permainanmu melawan Atobe tempo hari."

"Huh, kamu bersalah karena sudah menghentikan kemenanganku?"

"Ya," ucap Tezuka langsung. Cukup untuk membuat Ryoma sedikit terkejut karena tidak menyangka senpainya akan menjawab seperti itu. "Aku rasa ada kemungkinan kamu akan mengalahkan Atobe."

"Kalau begitu, kamu pun ingin kukalahkan?" Ryoma sedikit tersenyum. Entah sejak kapan dia jadi mulai bersemangat dan ingin tahu seperti apa permainan tenis Tezuka.

"Coba saja."

"Baiklah, akan kukabulkan. Semoga kamu tidak menyesal!" ucap Ryoma sesaat sebelum memulai service dengan tangan kiri.

Permainan pertama antara Ryoma dan Tezuka pun dimulai. Dalam waktu sekejap, mereka benar-benar terbuai oleh permainan tersebut. Ryoma merasa semangat meraih kemenangannya kembali muncul setelah sekian lama terkubur. Belum pernah dia merasakan perasaan seperti itu lagi sejak lama. Kini, seakan pertandingan dengan Tezuka telah mengembalikan semuanya. Perasaan yang tanpa sadar telah dia rindukan.

Sekitar delapan belas menit, permainan pun berakhir. Ryoma tergeletak di atas lapang tenis sembari terengah-engah. Rasanya kaos sekolahnya tidak kunjung kering dan justru semakin basah oleh keringat. Tapi, dia tidak mempedulikan semua itu dan justru mulai tertawa.

Tezuka yang masih berdiri di lapangan bagian satunya memandangi Ryoma yang tengah terbaring sembari tertawa seorang diri. Dia pun sedikit tersenyum karena tahu bahwa Ryoma telah mengerti maksud perkataannya saat di beranda. Karena sedikitnya, dia bisa mengerti seperti apa perasaan anak bertopi itu.

"Permainanmu bagus juga," ucap Tezuka sembari membantu Ryoma berdiri.

"Cih, apanya yang bagus jika belum bisa mengalahkanmu!" balas si anak bertopi. Namun dia berkata tanpa kemarahan sama sekali, bahkan terlihat sangat puas akan permaiannya.

"Kau tahu? Orang-orang yang mendirikan club adalah mereka yang berusaha menawarkan kegembiraan pada semua orang. Mereka ingin mengumpulkan orang yang memiliki minat sama dalam satu tempat agar bisa merasakan kegembiraan bersama. Meraih prestasi tinggi memang bagus, tapi yang terpenting, apakah kita bisa menikmati semua itu bersama teman-teman yang lainnya?"

Ryoma terdiam sejenak memikirkan kata-kata Tezuka. Perkataan tersebut sedikit mengena pada dirinya. Tapi, dia masih tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan setelah ini.

"A-aku tetap tidak akan pindah ke club tenis!" ucap Ryoma dengan sedikit keterpaksaan. Bagaimanapun dia masih tidak ingin bertemu dengan musuh terbesarnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak sedang berusaha merekrutmu," balas Tezuka sembari membereskan barangnya dan pergi menjauh. Meninggalkan Ryoma yang masih terdiam sesaat.

.

Sejak mulai bertanding, kedua orang tersebut tidak menyadari bahwa ada beberapa orang yang tengah mengamati permainan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Kenapa Tezuka tiba-tiba mengajak anak itu bertanding?" komentar Mizuki.

"Tapi, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa anak itu memang hebat," jawab Sanada. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Atobe?" Dia melirik ke arah temannya yang hingga sekarang masih melongok ke luar jendela dengan tatapan serius. Masih belum bisa melepaskan pandangan dari arah si anak bertopi. "Atobe…"

Di tempat lainpun, empat orang siswa terdiam menyaksikan pemandangan yang sama. Namun mereka sedang berusaha menahan rasa kesal. Oshitari mendengus keras. "Mereka masih belum menyerah rupanya."

"Tapi, ini tidak biasa," timpal Fuji. "Dari club-club yang selalu berusaha merekrut Ryoma, F4 tidak pernah sekalipun melakukannya. Tapi, kini Tezuka bahkan sampai turun tangan."

"Apa memang ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan club tenis?" Shiraishi turut penasaran.

"Yang pasti, kita tidak bisa menyerahkan anak itu. Jangan biarkan siapapun mengambil Ryoma dari club kita." Akhirnya sang ketua klub menutup perbincangan sebelum mereka melangkan pulang.

Sementara Ryoma sendiri masih terus berpikir hingga sampai di rumah. Tekadnya masih bulat untuk menjauhi club tenis berkat keberadaan Atobe di sana. Tapi, permainannya dengan Tezuka tadi membuatnya sadar, bahwa tenis ternyata memberikan kesenangan yang belum pernah dia dapat sebelumnya. Bahkan Ryoma benar-benar bisa tertawa bahagia seusai pertandingan tadi. Apa itu artinya dia memang menyukai tenis? tanyanya dalam hati.

'Apa aku harus mencoba untuk bergabung dengan club tenis?'


	8. Chapter 8

_'Apa aku harus mencoba untuk bergabung dengan club tenis?'_

Sekolah baru akan dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi, tapi Ryoma sudah terlihat berjalan-jalan di sekitar Teidai. Entah ada angin apa yang membuatnya terbangun dan pergi lebih pagi dari biasanya. Kakinya seakan bergerak seorang diri dan melangkah ke tempat yang biasanya selalu dia hindari.

Anggota club tenis terlihat sudah mulai sibuk sejak pagi sekali. Setiap pagi dan sore mereka selalu berlatih dengan giat. Ryoma memandangi kesibukan itu dari luar lapangan. Sambil tetap berusaha agar keberadaannya tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Tapi, selalu saja ada yang berhasil memergokinya.

"Anh? Sejak kapan anggota club balet berlatih di luar lapangan?"

Rasanya bulu kuduk Ryoma berdiri saat mendengar suara yang muncul dari belakangnya. Dia membalikkan badan dengan cepat dan memasang wajah tidak bersahabat seperti biasa. "Kau iri karena harus selalu berpanas-panasan di luar?"

"Sudah suatu keharusan bagi laki-laki untuk berpanas-panasan di luar. Bukan justru menari di dalam ruangan yang dilengkapi dengan pendingin. Seperti perempuan saja." Atobe sedikit tertawa.

Ryoma ingin sekali membalas perkataan musuhnya itu. Tapi, untuk hari ini dia benar-benar tidak ingin mengawali hari dengan pertengkaran. Jadi, dia memilih untuk menghindar dan segera menuju ke kelas. 'Tidak bisa. Aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa berada di dekat orang itu,' pikirnya berulang kali.

Waktu belajar di kelas berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan Ryoma merasa dia baru saja tidur selama sepuluh menit, tapi kini bel tanda pelajaran berakhir sudah berbunyi. Itu tandanya sudah saatnya dia bersiap dan menuju ke tempat teman-teman satu clubnya berada.

Saat melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung utama sekolah, Ryoma memilih jalan memutar untuk hari ini karena dia benar-benar tidak ingin melewati lapangan tenis. Meski jarak menuju ruangan club balet menjadi semakin jauh, tapi dia tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Di tengah perjalanan, Ryoma harus melewati taman Teidai yang sangat luas, dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon berdaun lebat. Terlihat tidak ada siapapun di sana karena sepertinya tempat tersebut jarang dikunjungi oleh para siswa. Namun, semakin jauh dia melangkahkan kaki, semakin terdengar sesuatu yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Rasanya ada sayup-sayup suara orang yang tengah berkelahi.

Ryoma yang merasa penasaran berlari ke arah sumber suara. Di sana dia menangkap sosok pria kecil yang tengah dihajar oleh lelaki yang lebih besar. Tentu saja kedua orang tersebut adalah siswa Teidai. Ryoma masih mengintip di balik semak, memperhatikan bagaimana si lelaki kecil berikat kepala hijau kewalahan menghadapi lelaki di hadapannya. Padahal ada tiga lelaki lain di sekitar mereka, namun orang-orang tersebut sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Karena itu, Ryoma merasa semakin kesal karena tidak bisa membiarkan begitu saja saat ada orang yang butuh pertolongan. "Hentikan!" ucapnya dengan sedikit berteriak.

Semua orang yang ada menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan langsung melongok ke sumber suara. Sementara Ryoma mendekati si anak berikat kepala sembari membantunya berdiri. "Apa kalian tidak sadar bahwa kelakuan kalian sudah keterlaluan? Jika tidak berhenti, akan aku laporkan kepada guru," ucapnya lagi.

"Ano…"

"Kamu bak-baik saja? Aku akan membawamu ke UKS sekarang."

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih desu. Tapi…"

"Oi, chibi! Jangan mengganggu kegiatan kami!" sahut si lelaki berambut jabrig dengan tatapan seram.

"Kamu masih belum puas menghajarnya?"

"Kau ingin kuberi pelajaran juga, hah?"

"Maju saja kalau berani!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu desu!" si anak bernama Dan berusaha menghentikan Ryoma. "Ma-maaf, tapi sepertinya kamu sudah salah sangka. Aku tidak sedang dihajar. Tapi, aku sedang latihan desu!" jelasnya.

Ryoma pun terdiam. Dia memandangi satu persatu kakak kelas bertubuh besar yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung. "Latihan?"

"Ya. Kami ini club bela diri, desu!" Dan menjelaskan dengan penuh antusias. Tidak terlihat bahwa dia baru saja dihabisi oleh sang kakak kelas.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada club seperti itu."

"Wah wah maaf ya mengejutkanmu," siswa bernama Kawamura akhirnya turut berbicara. "Club ini memang belum resmi karena kurang peminat. Jadi, kami hanya berlatih sendiri seperti ini."

"Oh, begitu." Ryoma menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik topi karena merasa sedikit malu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Dan, desu! Yang ini adalah Akutsu senpai, lalu di sana itu Kawamura senpai, Gin senpai dan Kabaji senpai desu! Mereka adalah guru-guru bela diriku yang hebat desu!"

"Ah, Dan kun ini terlalu melebih-lebihkan haha," timpal Kawamura lagi.

"Apa kamu tertarik untuk bergabung… um…"

"Ryoma. Ryoma Echizen."

"Apa kamu tertarik untuk bergabung, Ryoma?"

"Ssepertinya tidak bisa. Karena aku sudah menjadi anggota club lain."

Dan sedikit terlihat kecewa. "Oh, begitu ya. Tapi kalau kamu suatu saat ingin belajar bela diri, jangan sungkan untuk datang desu!" ajaknya dengan ceria.

Ryoma masih tertegun memandangi wajah Dan yang berhiaskan beberapa luka dan memar. Entah kenapa dia merasa seakan temannya itu tengah menyiksa diri. Tapi wajahnya tampak sangat menikmati semua itu. "Kenapa kamu bisa tahan berlatih hingga babak belur seperti itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Dan segera menjawab dengan semangat seakan sudah tahu akan ada orang yang bertanya seperti itu. "Karena aku suka bela diri desu! Meski memang menyakitkan dan membuatku ingin menangis, tapi aku selalu merasa nyaman di club ini. Bisa berlatih bersama senpai-senpai membuatku merasa senang desu! Bukankah kita masuk club untuk melakukan hal yang kita sukai? Ryoma kun juga pasti sama kan?"

.

Perbincangan singkat bersama teman barunya tadi membuat Ryoma semakin bimbang. Di satu sisi dia merasa yakin bahwa passionnya ada pada tenis. Tapi, di satu sisi dia tidak tahan jika harus bergabung dengan club. Namun, jika berlatih tenis seorang diri pun rasanya dia tidak benar-benar menginginkannya. "Huft…" Ryoma menghela napas panjang.

"Ada apa, Ryoma. Kamu terlihat lesu sekali hari ini?"

"Eng? Tidak apa-apa buchou."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah satu bulan di club balet?"

"Um… ya, menyenangkan. Aku bisa belajar hal baru."

Seharusnya Yukimura senang mendengar jawaban tersebut. Namun dia sadar nada bicara Ryoma sedikit bertentangan dengan apa yang ada dalam hatinya. Dan dia sadar bahwa sebagian dari hati Ryoma telah berhasil dicuri sejak bermain tenis dengan Tezuka kemarin.

"Jika ada apa-apa jangan ragu untuk bicara padaku ya!" Ryoma mengangguk seraya mengerti. "Oiya, jika perkembanganmu tetap seperti ini, mungkin bulan depan kamu sudah bisa ikut turnamen tahunan. Aku sangat menantikannya."

Ryoma pun sangat menantikan hari di mana dia bisa menunjukkan kemampuannya di depan banyak orang. Tapi, ternyata dia merasa hari-harinya menjadi sedikit berubah. Rasanya menjadi lebih hambar dibandingkan sebelumnya. Meski dia tahu penyebabnya, tapi dia pun berusaha untuk menyangkal hal tersebut habis-habisan.

.

"Oi, Tezuka. Kau sepertinya kenal dekat dengan anak kelas satu bertopi itu?"

"Eng? Siapa?"

"Ryoma Echizen."

"Tidak terlalu. Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu bertanya?"

Atobe duduk pada kursi di hadapan Tezuka yang tengah membaca buku berbahasa Inggris. "Aku tidak menyangka anak itu bisa juga bermain tenis."

"Sepertinya dia memiliki bakat yang tidak dia ketahui."

"Meski sangat menyebalkan dan tidak tahu sopan santun, tapi kemampuannya memang bisa dibilang hebat. Mungkin hampir setara dengan kita ini. Coba saja sejak tahun lalu ada anak seperti itu yang masuk club, mungkin kita bisa terus menjuarai turnamen, " ucapnya sembari melipat tangan di depan dada.

Tezuka memperhatikan kata-kata temannya itu dengan seksama. "Bicaramu terlalu berbelit-belit," komentarnya. "Tapi, aku mengerti apa yang ingin kamu coba katakan, Atobe. Kau ingin anak itu berabung dengan club tenis, bukan?"

Atobe terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dia dapatkan. Namun, tampaknya Tezuka sangat yakin dengan perkataannya. Karena bagaimanapun mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak lama, dan Tezuka tahu benar apa yang sedang sahabatnya itu pikirkan. Bahkan sebelum dia mendengar dari orangnya langsung pun dia seakan sudah mengetahuinya.

"Tapi, sebagai ketua club, cobalah kau bujuk dia dengan caramu sendiri."


	9. Chapter 9

"Ryoma kun! Aku dititipi ini oleh Marui senpai untuk diberikan padamu." Katsuo memberikan sebungkus kue pada Ryoma.

"Wah, Ryoma kun beruntung ya selalu mendapatkan hadiah dari Marui senpai," sahut Kachiro.

"Ini, buatmu saja."

"E-eh… apa tidak apa-apa?"

Ryoma mulai bosan dengan ajakan masuk club secara tidak langsung yang dilakukan oleh para senpainya. Mereka semua seakan tidak pernah bosan untuk mengganggu hidupnya. Bahkan saat baru saja melangkahkan kaki ke dalam gerbang sekolah tadi pagi, Koharu dan Yuji sudah mulai menyeretnya ke dalam keributan. Tapi Ryoma langsung mengabaikan kedua orang tersebut.

"Apa sih yang kamu lakukan sampai senpai-senpai itu memperebutkanmu?" tanya Horio penasaran. Dia tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa iri pada temannya itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mereka yang tiba-tiba datang."

"Rasanya Ryoma kun sudah menjadi artis Teidai ya sekarang," ucap Kachiro sembari menikmati kue gratisnya.

"Enaknya…"

"Sama sekali tidak enak. Setiap hari selalu saja ada yang datang mengganggu."

"Se-sepertinya ada yang datang lagi," ucap Horio. Entah kenapa nada bicara sedikit tergagap, tidak seperti biasanya. Namun Ryoma masih sibuk membereskan barang-barang dan tidak melihat siapa orang yang dimaksud karena posisinya membelakangi pintu kelas.

"Biarkan saja. Aku sedang buru-buru karena latihan dimulai lebih cepat."

"Anh… Kenapa kau terlihat buru-buru sekali?"

Lagi-lagi perasaan menjengkelkan yang selalu ingin Ryoma hindari kembali muncul. Dia ingin berusaha untuk tidak menghadap ke belakang, tapi apa boleh buat karena pintu kelas pun berada di sana. "Tampaknya guru-guru itu sudah sadar bahwa kamu harus kembali belajar di kelas satu, ya?" ucapnya sembari membalikkan badan.

Atobe sedikit tertawa. "Huh. Berterimakasihlah karena ore-sama sudah mau berjalan jauh untuk menemuimu di sini."

"Kenapa kamu tidak datang lebih lambat agar aku bisa pergi lebih dulu?"

"Karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja."

Atobe mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas, lalu menjentikkan jari. Dan tidak lama kemudian dua orang lelaki berjas hitam masuk ke dalam kelas. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah Ryoma dan membekap anak berwajah sinis itu tanpa basa-basi. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi Ryoma tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya karena langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

Saat terjaga dari tidur singkatnya, Ryoma tersentak karena terkejut. Hal itu berhasil membuat kepalanya berdenyut karena bergerak terlalu cepat. Dia memegangi kepala sembari mencoba untuk bangkit dari atas kasur. Namun, lagi-lagi dia harus terkejut saat sadar bahwa sekarang sudah tidak berada di sekolah. Bahkan dia tidak sedang tertidur di dalam UKS sekolah. Karena tidak mungkin ruangan UKS terlihat sangat megah dengan berbagai perabotan mahal ada di dalamnya, pikir Ryoma. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, dia segera berjalan pelan untuk memeriksa apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya?"

Saat melihat Atobe yang tengah duduk sembari menikmati tehnya, Ryoma ingat bahwa dia baru saja menjadi korban penculikan. Dan kini tentu saja dia sedang berada di dalam kediaman si pelaku. "Apa maksud semua ini?!" tanyanya kesal.

"Duduklah dulu. Aku baru saja membeli teh dari india. Rasanya tidak seenak yang biasa aku minum. Tapi tidak buruk juga."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Atobe menaruh gelasnya di atas meja. Lalu menyuruh seorang pelayan melakukan sesuatu dengan isyarat tangannya. "Aku bermaksud memberikan sesuatu padamu."

"Kau terlihat mencurigakan."

"Apa kamu belum pernah menerima kebaikan dari orang lain sebelumnya?"

"Masalahnya, orang-orang yang memberiku sesuatu tidak ada yang sepertimu."

"Huh, tentu saja. Ore-sama tidak bisa disamakan dengan orang lain."

Pelayan yang semula pergi kini sudah kembali. Dia menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan besar kepada sang tuan. Atobe membuka bungkusnya hingga isinya terpampang jelas. Mata Ryoma berhasil dibuat terbelalak melihatnya. Satu dus besar berisi deretan kaleng ponta tampak jelas di depan matanya. Selama ini dia belum pernah menyaksikan pemandangan menakjubkan seperti itu.

"Kau boleh mengambil ini semua. Bahkan akan aku berikan lebih banyak jika kamu mau."

Ingin sekali Ryoma berlari membeluk dus tersebut. Tapi dia langsung tersadar bahwa Atobe pasti memiliki maksud yang sama sekali tidak baik. Jadi, dia berusaha keras menahan hasratnya untuk memiliki semua ponta yang ada.

"Kau pikir aku bisa dibodoh-bodohi semudah itu? Pasti ada sesuatu yang kamu inginkan dariku, bukan?"

Atobe bangkit dari duduknya. Kini dia bersandar pada punggung kursi, menghadap ke arah Ryoma yang menjaga jarak dengannya. "Aku akan memberikan semua ini hanya jika kamu mau bergabung dengan club tenis."

'Sudah kuduga,' pikir Ryoma dalam hati. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan bisa dibujuk semudah itu. "Huh, seperti itu saja tidak cukup untuk membujukku bergabung dengan clubmu. Bahkan tidak akan pernah cukup!"

"Tidak perlu mengada-ada. Aku tahu kamu menyukai tenis. Dan aku pun tahu kamu menginginkan ini semua. Karena bagaimanapun aku tahu keluargamu tidak akan pernah bisa membelikan berang sebanyak ini untukmu."

Emosi Ryoma memuncak, membuatnya sudah tidak tahan berada di tempat tersebut lebih lama lagi. Meski tidak tahu sedang berada di mana, tapi dia hanya berpikir untuk segera berlari ke arah pintu dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya. "Jangan harap aku mau berada satu club dengan raja kera sepertimu!" ucapnya sesaat sebelum pergi.

Saking emosinya, sampai-sampai Ryoma tidak sadar telah berpapasan dengan tiga anggota F4 lainnya saat keluar dari kamar Atobe. Karena yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah menyingkir dengan cepat dari bangunan yang terlihat seperti istana itu. Sementara tiga orang yang baru datang berhasil terheran-heran dibuatnya. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka anak kelas satu itu ada di rumah Atobe yang setahu mereka sangat membenci Ryoma.

"Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sanada langsung setelah masuk ke dalam kamar Atobe.

"Ufufu sepertinya kamu baru saja melakukan hal yang menyenangkan?" sahut Mizuki. "Tapi aku kecewa kamu tidak mengajakku."

Sementara Tezuka tidak berkomentar apapun karena dia sudah tahu apa yang baru saja Atobe lakukan. Meski sebenarnya dia tidak menyangka sang ketua F4 itu akan berbuat hingga sejauh itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya sedang berusaha berdamai dengannya."

"Hoo.. aku tidak tahu kalau kamu bisa berbaikan dengan musuhmu."

"Huh, sudah sepantasnya ore-sama berbaik hati pada adik kelas."

Tezuka menghela napas panjang. "Atobe sedang mencoba mengajak Echizen untuk masuk ke club tenis," jelasnya.

"Ufufufu, keputusan yang bagus, Atobe. Kemampuannya akan sia-sia jika berada di club dansa itu."

"Jaga bicaramu, Mizuki! Jangan pernah merendahkan club lain!"

"Tenanglah, Sanada. Aku tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekan club sahabat kecilmu itu. Ufufufu."

"Lalu, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya tezuka yang sedikit penasaran.

"Aku memang belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku," jawab Atobe sembari tersenyum sedikit kesal.

"Bilang saja lansung bahwa kamu gagal."

"Tidak, Tezuka. Aku hanya belum berhasil."

Kini Tezuka mulai berjalan untuk berpindah tempat menuju kursi di dekat Atobe. Dia mengambil sebuah cangkir dan mengisinya dengan teh hangat. "Kau harus tahu, meski kita sudah tahu apa yang disukai seseorang, tapi tidak akan berhasil jika kita terlalu memaksanya. Kamu harus mencoba memposisikan diri dan coba merasakan apa yang orang itu rasakan lebih dulu jika ingin berhasil," jelasnya sembari menyeruput teh dari dalam cangkir.

"Anh?" Atobe masih belum mengerti kata-kata yang didengarnya.

"Bagaimanapun Echizen memiliki banyak perbedaan dengan kita. Oleh karena itu, kamu harus bisa menemukan suatu kesamaan di antara kalian berdua."

Atobe kini terdiam dan mulai memikirkan kata-kata Tezuka. Sepertinya kali ini dia menghadapi sesuatu yang sulit karena sebelumnya belum pernah gagal mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkan. Tapi, sekarang dia harus berusaha dengan keras dan dengan usaha sendiri untuk meraihnya.

"Ufufufu. Bagaimana jika aku saja yang mengajaknya?"

"Mengingat kamu selalu gagal dan merekrut orang yang salah, sebaiknya urungkan niatmu itu, Mizuki!" timpal Sanada.

"Huh, tenang saja. Tidak ada kata mustahil dalam kamusku. Aku yakin anak itu pasti akan mau bergabung dengan kita," ucap Atobe dengan penuh percaya diri. 'Mattero yo, Echizen!'

.

.

'Di-di mana ini? Ada di mana pintu keluar tempat ini? Kenapa sekarang aku ada di dalam kebun binatang? Sebenarnya aku ada di mana?!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Kenapa kamu bolos latihan kemarin?"

Yukimura berdiri di depan Ryoma sembari melipat tangan di depan dada. Wajahnya yang biasanya ramah kini berubah menjadi sangat tegas dan sedikit menyeramkan. Ingin sekali Ryoma kabur dari sana secepat-cepatnya, hanya saja dia merasa tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan.

"Maaf, bucho. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi," hanya itu yang dapat Ryoma katakan. Padahal jauh di dalam hati dia ingin sekali menyalahkan Atobe. Hanya saja, mungkin tidak akan ada orang yang bisa percaya terhadap apa yang telah terjadi kemarin.

"Kau tahu bukan waktu pertandingan sebentar lagi? Aku tidak bisa mentolelir ketidakhadiran maupun keterlambatan sekalipun. Kamu harus mengerti bahwa semua yang ada di sini adalah orang-orang pilihan. Tidak semua bisa masuk dengan mudah! Tapi bukan berarti kamu yang masuk dengan pengecualian bisa berbuat seenaknya. Kamu mengerti?"

"Iya," ucap Ryoma singkat sembari tertunduk.

"Baiklah kalau sudah mengerti. Ayo kita mulai kembali latihan!" kini sebuah senyuman terukir kembali pada wajah sang bucho. Membuat Ryoma keheranan karena merasa lelaki di hadapannya berubah menjadi orang lain.

Latihan menjadi semakin melelahkan karena kurang dari satu bulan lagi club ballet akan mengikuti pertandingan. Tentu saja untuk club yang telah lama meraih juara 1 nasional itu, tidak akan mudah untuk melepaskan singgasananya di tahun ini juga. Apalagi berkat keberadaan Ryoma, Yukimura yakin club mereka akan memenangkan lebih banyak tropi.

Hari ini Ryoma pulang lebih lambat dari biasanya. Pukul enam dia baru melangkah keluar gerbang sekolah. Dia sedikit terlihat lemas karena memang tenaganya hampir terkuras habis. Bahkan dia tidak menyempatkan diri untuk membeli sekaleng ponta seperti biasa. "Huft…" dia mendesah untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah.

"Tadaima!" Ryoma cepat-cepat membuka sepatunya karena sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi mandi dan menyantap makan malam. Ya, dia kira malam ini akan berlalu lebih cepat berkat rasa lelahnya. Tapi, selalu ada kejutan yang siap menyambutnya.

"Oh, tumben kau pulang selambat ini?" ujar Nanjiro sembari agak berteriak dari ruang tengah.

"Ketua klub menambah waktu latihan hari ini," jawab Ryoma sembari berjalan gontai menuju ruang tengah.

"Tapi syukurlah kamu sudah pulang. Temanmu menunggu lama sekali."

"Hum…" sesaat Ryoma masih belum mencerna perkataan sang ayah. Tapi, beberapa saat setelah sadar, dia lekas berlari. Kakinya mengerem saat sampai di ruang tengah. Matanya pun dengan seketika terbelalak menyaksikan sosok yang tidak pernah disangka akan ada di sana.

"Wah wah, Kami no Ko itu benar-benar menghabisimu ya? Anh?"

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?!" Ryoma bertanya sedikit berteriak. Bahkan dia sudah melupakan rasa lelahnya yang semula terasa mengganggu.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan salam kepada keluargamu."

"Kau semakin mencurigakan saja. Ditambah lagi, buka sepatumu jika masuk rumah!"

"Oh, iya. Karena tidak terbiasa, aku jadi lupa. Tapi ayahmu bilang tidak masalah."

"Seharusnya kamu pelajari dulu tatakrama saat berkunjung ke rumah orang lain!"

"Anh? Tentu saja ore-sama sudah mengerti benar mengenai hal itu. Oleh karena itu aku membawakanmu beberapa buah tangan."

Atobe menunjuk ke arah pojok ruangan di mana beberapa buah dus besar yang entah berisi apa menumpuk di sana. Tapi, Ryoma sama sekali tidak merasa senang dengan semua itu.

"Pulang! Sebelum kuusir."

Atobe hanya tersenyum kecil dengan gayanya yang biasa. Seolah dia tidak menyadari bahwa Ryoma benar-benar merasa terganggu berkat kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Jangan begitu, Ryoma. Temanmu sudah berbaik hati datang ke sini, apalagi sambil membawa oleh-oleh segala," ujar sang ibu dengan lembut. "Jadi, ibu meminta Atobe san untuk makan malam bersama kita."

"A-apa?!"

Meski hatinya menolak habis-habisan, pada akhirnya nasib Ryoma berakhir di meja makan bersama keluarga dan tamu tak diundangnya. Sepanjang kegiatan makan, dia memilih untuk diam. Jadi, ayah dan ibunya lah yang lebih banyak mengobrol bersama Atobe.

"Oiya, kamu sendiri anggota club apa?" tanya Nanjiro penasaran.

"Aku anggota club tenis. Dan kebetulan menjadi ketuanya juga."

"Oh… tenis ya. Kebetulan sekali a-"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan bergabung denganmu!" Ryoma mendadak memotong perkataan ayahnya.

"Hmf, aku tidak akan memintamu untuk bergabung dengan club lagi."

"Lalu apa maksud semua ini?"

"Kubilang aku hanya ingin menyapa keluargamu. Sekaligus meminta maaf karena tidak mengantarmu pulang kemarin."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu yang sudah membuatku tersesat di kebun binatang itu!"

"Anh? Kamu memuji terlalu berlebihan. Itu hanya taman biasa, bukan kebun binatang."

Ryoma semakin jengkel mendengarnya. Apalagi karena Atobe tidak pernah bisa mengerti bahwa dia benar-benar sedang merasa kesal dan marah. Entah kenapa dia bisa menjadi orang yang sangat menyebalkan seperti itu, pikirnya dalam hati.

.

"Sankyu." Ryoma meraih botol air minum yang diberikan Tezuka. Hari ini mereka kembali bermain tenis bersama di lapangan luar sekolah. Tapi, kali ini Ryoma sendiri yang memintanya langsung. Entah kenapa minatnya terhadap tenis menjadi semakin tinggi. Tapi karena tidak bisa masuk club, dia hanya bisa meminta bantuan Tezuka yang selalu dengan senang hati mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Atobe bilang, kemarin dia berkunjung ke rumahmu."

Ryoma menaruh botol minum di sampingnya setelah meneguk habis isinya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bersikeras membujukku masuk club. Meski dia bilang tidak melakukannya."

"Lantas kenapa kamu bersikeras menolaknya?"

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak bisa berada di satu tempat dengannya! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa masih banyak yang menyukainya."

"Benar. Kamu memang belum mengerti."

"Eng?" Ryoma melirik ke arah Tezuka karena semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kamu pasti tahu, jika dibandingkan dengan club ballet, club tenis tidak ada apa-apanya dalam segi prestasi. Club ballet selalu memilih orang-orang terhebat dari para pendaftar. Oleh karena itu mereka selalu memiliki anggota berkualitas. Tapi, kamu pasti pernah mendengar bahwa club tenis masih menjadi club dengan peminat terbanyak?"

"Ya."

"Kamu tahu apa yang menyebabkan banyak orang tertarik masuk club dengan prestasi yang tidak seberapa?"

"Bukankah karena ada F4 di sana?"

"Ya, tidak salah. Tapi lebih tepatnya semua itu berkat Atobe." Kini Tezuka berhasil menarik perhatian sang adik kelas yang duduk di sampingnya. Baru kali ini Ryoma merasa penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita yang didengarnya. Padahal dia selalu masa bodoh dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan sang ketua club tenis. "Sebelum kami masuk, semua club memiliki sistem sama dengan club ballet. Menyeleksi anggota yang mendaftar. Memang, semua itu berpengaruh terhadap prestasi tiap club, tapi Atobe berkata bisa saja orang-orang yang tersisih saat seleksi itu menjadi lebih kuat jika berlatih. Oleh karena itu, saat kelas satu dia menantang para petinggi club tenis. Mengalahkan semua anak kelas tiga dan dua, lalu menjadi ketua klub termuda sepanjang sejarah Teidai. Sejak saat itu, Atobe tidak pernah membatasi siapapun yang ingin masuk club tenis. Bahkan semua club mulai mengikuti caranya, kecuali club Ballet."

"Palingan dia melakukan itu karena memang terobsesi untuk menang."

"Apa salah memiliki keinginan seperti itu? Semua orang pasti memiliki keinginan untuk jadi yang terbaik. Tapi, yang kutahu Atobe jauh lebih mempedulikan anggotanya. Jika dia hanya ingin menang, dia tidak perlu mengubah sistem club menjadi seperti sekarang." Ryoma terdiam tanpa kata sembari sedikit menunduk. Tezuka tahu anak bertopi itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu dalam kepalanya. "Mungkin kamu harus mencoba untuk melihat latihan anak-anak club tenis."

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih," tolak Ryoma dengan tegas.

"Tidak perlu datang. Kamu cukup memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Mungkin dengan begitu kamu akan mengerti maksud perkataanku."


	11. Chapter 11 - festival sekolah

Sejak pagi sekali, sudah terdengar ledakan-ledakan kecil di langit. Kembang api cantik tetap mekar dengan indah di tengah langit yang membiru. Keramaian pun sudah mulai terdengar dari dalam SMP Teidai karena memang hari ini merupakan hari di mana festival sekolah berlangsung. Akan ada berbagai acara menarik dan berbagai artis yang sengaja didatangkan dari dalam dan luar negeri. Dan acara tersebut terbuka untuk umum, ditambah lagi tidak memungut biaya apa-apa alias gratis! Tentu saja, siapa yang mau melewatkan event langka seperti itu?

Beberapa siswa Teidai menjadi pengurus festival, dan tentu saja semua club yang ada pun turut berpartisipasi. Kelihatannya tidak ada satu orang pun yang tidak menikmati acara hari ini. Namun, nyatanya tidak seperti itu, karena sejak tadi ada seorang anak yang terus cemberut di tengah gelak tawa yang ada. Tentu saja anak tersebut tiada lain adalah sang tokoh utama dari cerita ini.

Kini Ryoma tengah berbaring di atas sebuah altar dengan mata tertutup. Dia menggunakan sebuah wig berwarna biru tua dan sebuah dress berwarna biru muda. Tak lupa sebuah mahkota cantik pun turut menghiasi kepalanya.

"Hime! Buka matamu!" ucap Koharu yang berlari mendekat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir. "Apa mungkin kamu membutuhkan ciuman untuk bisa bangun?"

'Plak' Yuu memukul kepala koharu dengan kipas kertas. "Jangan, Koharu! Dia kan anakmu!"

"Ehe, habisnya aku tidak bisa tahan melihat wajah manis Hime!" Koharu tersipu.

"Aaah! Koharu!"

Semua penonton pun tertawa. Sementara itu Ryoma terus berharap pentas drama tersebut dapat segera berakhir. Tapi, dia hanya bisa menunggu, mengikuti jalan cerita yang tidak memiliki skenario, sembari berpura-pura tertidur.

"Aku kembali, dane!"

"Shinya kun! Bagaimana, sudah kamu temukan pangerannya?"

"Tentu saja, dane! Aku membawa beberapa orang pangeran ke sini."

"Bagus, panggil mereka!"

Yuu yang berperan sebagai raja mengamati satu persatu orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam panggung. "Wahai para pangeran terpilih, aku ingin kalian membantuku untuk membangunkan Hime, anak kami."

Koharu pun turut menimpali perkataan sang suami. "Dan, siapapun yang berhasil, akan diizinkan untuk menikahi denganku!"

"Koharu!"

"Aduh salah. Maksudku menikah dengan Hime."

Semua penonton tertawa.

Pertama-tama, lelaki berambut merah mendekat ke altar. Dia menatap lekat sang putri yang tengah tertidur tanpa bicara apa-apa. Beberapa saat setelahnya, dia menengok ke arah raja dan ratu. Memandang kedua orang tersebut dengan sangat serius. "HIME ga nanika wo HIMEteiru, pfft." _(Putri sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu)._

Semua penonton kembali tertawa.

Pertunjukan masih berlanjut. Diceritakan bahwa satu persatu pangeran yang ada gagal melakukan misinya. Hingga giliran pangeran terakhir pun tiba.

"Are, seharusnya ada satu orang lagi, dane."

"Apa kamu tidak salah hitung, Shinya kun? Kelihatannya sudah tidak ada lagi pangeran yang belum mencoba. Siapa namanya?"

"Um…" Shinya berusaha mengeja kanji yang tertulis. "Tou…hou?"

"Ano…"

"Nama yang aneh. Apa ada yang bernama pangeran Touhou di sini?" teriak Yuu.

"Ano… itu bukan Touhou, tapi Higashikata. Dan itu aku."

"Sepertinya tidak ada, dane."

"E-eh? Aku di sini!"

"Ya sudahlah, terpaksa kita akhiri saja semua ini."

"…."

Penonton kembali tertawa.

"Tidak! Kalau seperti ini Hime tidak akan bisa bangun lagi!" Koharu mulai menangis. "Mungkin yang selama ini dia butuhkan adalah cinta dari ibunya! Jadi, biar aku saja yang melakukan sesuatu! Akan aku berikan ciuman!" Koharu segera bergerak cepat menuju altar. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Ryoma tanpa sempat Yuu cegah.

Akan tetapi, tentu saja Ryoma tidak bisa diam membiarkan semua itu terjadi. Karena dia tidak pernah diberitahu akan ada adegan seperti itu. Maka, dia pun terbangun dengan spontan sebelum ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh Koharu. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit ketakutan. "A-apa yang kamu lakukan, ibu?" tanyanya sambil menahan rasa jengkel.

"Ara, benarkan apa kataku! Hime akhirnya bangun!"

Semua penonton kembali tertawa. Tidak ada yang tahan menahan rasa geli sepanjang pertunjukan berlangsung. Bahkan hingga akhir pun ruangan tak pernah tampak sepi.

"Otsukare~ terima kasih banyak Ryoma, kamu sudah membantu penampilan kami!" ucap Koharu di belakang panggung.

"Un," balas Ryoma singkat.

"Bagaimana, menarik bukan club kami? Kalau kamu masih berniat untuk bergabung-"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Sebelum kembali dipaksa masuk club, Ryoma segera kabur dari gedung pertunjukan. Ditambah lagi karena dia masih memiliki urusan lain. Setelah club haiku yang meminta pertolongannya dalam pementasan tadi, kini dia mendapat permintaan untuk membantu club musik. Echo 4 akan tampil dan mereka meminta Ryoma untuk memainkan organ. Meski enggan, entah kenapa Ryoma selalu berhasil dibuat setuju untuk membantu mereka semua.

Penampilan Echo 4 berhasil memukau para penonton. Mereka pun merasa lebih puas berkat keberadaan Ryoma di sana. Tentu saja permintaan kali ini pun tiada lain merupakan salah satu upaya agar si anak bertopi mau bergabung dengan band mereka.

"Lihatlah, menyenangkan bukan menjadi tenar seperti ini? Semua orang meneriakan nama kita!" ucap Saeki. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Ryoma?" dia pun menoleh ke belakang. Tapi, ternyata orang yang sedang diajak berbicara sudah menghilang sejak tadi. "Are, kemana Ryoma?"

"Piyo."

Ryoma berjalan ke arah gedung utama Teidai. Di dalam sana pun dipenuhi oleh para tamu yang bermaksud untuk mengunjungi stand club yang ada. Dia menjadi sedikit kesulitan untuk melangkah. Tapi apa boleh buat, karena stand club ballet sendiri berada di ujung lorong dan tidak ada jalur lain yang dapat digunakan.

"Hai, Echizen! Kebetulan sekali, mau mampir di stand kami?" Yuta Fuji menyapa. Dia mengenakan pakaian seperti seorang koki, karena memang tema stand club memasak adalah sweet café.

"Sepertinya lain waktu. Aku sedang buru-buru."

"Oh sayang sekali. Kalau begitu bawa saja ini, kue terbaru kami. Cruncy latte!"

"Terima kasih." Setelah menerima sebuah kue yang pasti sangat lezat, Ryoma pun kembali berjalan.

Kini stand selanjutnya yang akan dilewati adalah milik Genius 4. Tentu saja selalu ada yang mencegat Ryoma di sana. Sepertinya mereka sudah merencanakan semua itu.

"Echizen, kau mau masuk sebentar ke kafe kami?" tawar Inui. Kacamatanya mengilat terkena cahaya lampu.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa. Aku sedang terburu-buru."

"Tunggu! Hmm…" Inui terlihat berpikir. "Kemungkinanmu untuk pergi ke stand club tenis adalah seratus persen!"

"Itu kan sudah pasti."

"Tapi stand baru saja dibuka sekitar lima puluh empat menit dua puluh tiga detik yang lalu. Dan masih akan berlangsung sekitar lima jam enam menit tiga puluh tujuh detik lagi. Jadi sepertinya tidak masalah kalau kamu menyisihkan waktu selama lima menit saja untuk menikmati jus buatan kami."

Inui menyodorkan segelas minuman yang disebutnya dengan jus. Tapi Ryoma tidak mengerti mengapa warnanya terlihat aneh dan tidak dapat ditebak apa saja yang ada di dalamnya. Meski banyak orang yang sedang menantri untuk masuk ke dalam stand, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya juga.

"Mu-mungkin nanti. Sekarang aku benar-benar harus pergi," ujar Ryoma beberapa saat sebelum berlari untuk kabur.

Ryoma masih terus melangkah lebih cepat karena tak lama lagi dia akan sampai di tempat tujuan. Namun, lagi-lagi ada yang membuat langkahnya terhenti. Mereka adalah club Atletik yang membuat sebuah rumah hantu.

"Mau kemana kamu, nyaa?" tanya Eiji dengan seram. Dia memakai pakaian serba putih dan mengecat wajahnya seperti kucing.

"A-aku sedang terburu-buru ke ruang club," Ryoma berusaha menghindari Eiji yang menghalangi. Tapi, anggota A4 lain kembali mencegatnya.

"Lebih baik kamu mencoba dulu masuk. Haitte miso!" Gakuto melompat ke hadapan Ryoma.

"Yosh, kamu mau mencoba jadi hantu juga?" tiba-tiba Kamio muncul entah dari mana. "Baiklah kalau kamu meminta. Akan langsung dibantu memakai kostum, oleh Jackal ini." Tunjuknya ke arah anak botak yang baru keluar ruangan.

"He, ore kayo?! Kenapa aku?"

"Kebetulan kamu membawa kostum yang tidak terpakai kan?"

"A-ano… aku sama sekali ti-"

"Yosh, ayo coba pakai, nyaa!" Eiji terlihat bersemangat.

Keempat anggota A4 pun langsung mengepung Ryoma yang tidak bisa berkutik. Mereka menyeringai seram sembari berusaha memakaikan kostum dracula pada sang junior yang masih berusaha memberontak.

"Kelihatannya kalian menikmati sekali kegiatan kalian ya?" sebuah suara muncul di belakang Eiji.

"Tentu saja, nyaa!" jawab sang ketua A4 sembari menoleh ke belakang. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia kala melihat siapa yang ada di sana.

Para anggota B4 berdiri sembali melipat tangan di depan dada. Mereka memang terlihat tersenyum, padahal di balik semua itu mereka merasa kesal karena A4 sedang mengganggu juniornya.

"Sepertinya stand club kalian menyenangkan ya, Eiji?"

"Te-tentu saja. Kau mau coba masuk, Fuji?"

"Bagaimana Shiraishi, kau mau masuk juga?"

" _Akan!_ Sesuatu yang seram tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku."

"Hmm… tapi aku ingin melihat hantu Gakuto jika di dalam sana."

"Ma-masuk saja kalau begitu, Yushi," tawar Gakuto.

"Tapi kenapa kalian justru ada di luar?"

"Sedang istirahat. Baru saja akan masuk ke dalam lagi, he he."

"Hmm… lalu apa yang sedang kalian lakukan pada Ryoma?" tanya Yukimura.

"E-eh… kami hanya sedang menawarkannya untuk masuk ke rumah hantu, nyaa…" jelas Eiji yang sedikit panik. Gakuto dan Kamio segera mundur dan bersembunyi di baliknya.

"Hmm, begitu ya… Lalu kalau hanya melihat-lihat kenapa harus pakai kostum segala?"

"Eng… I-Itu… itu karena… karena Jackal ingin sekali mengajak Ryoma untuk bergabung menjadi hantu."

"He, kenapa aku?!"

Akhirnya, berkat keberadaan Yukimura, Ryoma pun dapat terlepas dari jerat A4. Setelah mengembalikan kostum kepada si pemilik, dia pun berjalan menuju stand club tenis bersama para senior. Sebelum terlalu jauh, dia menyempatkan diri untuk menengok ke belakang. Melihat sosok pemuda blasteran Brazil-Jepang yang kini terlihat tidak sadarkan diri. Para anggota B4 memang menyeramkan, pikirnya.

Stand club tenis sendiri memilih tema buttler café. Tak heran jika tamu yang mengantri didominasi oleh perempuan. Mereka rela menunggu hanya untuk mendapat giliran yang mungkin akan tiba sekitar tiga puluh menit ke depan.

Setelah berganti baju dengan stelan berwarna hitam seperti yang lainnya, Ryoma pun membantu mengantarkan makanan kepada pengunjung. "Ryoma sama! Ryoma sama!" terdengar beberapa pengunjung memanggil-manggil namanya. Sedikit memberikan rasa jengkel yang mau tidak mau harus ditahan untuk beberapa saat.

Dari arah jendela ruangan yang menghadapan ke arah lapang sekolah, Ryoma menangkap sebuah pemandangan menakjubkan. Hanya dalam waktu satu hari saja lapangan sekolah sudah berubah menjadi area taman bermain mini. Rasanya dia ingin segera berlari ke sana kalau saja dia tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya tempat tersebut merupakan stand club tenis. Meski tidak ada yang memberitahunya, tapi semua itu tampak jelas karena terdapat tulisan 'Atobe' di tiap wahana yang ada.

"Silahkan berkunjung ke wahana taman bermain kami secara gratis!" sebuah suara muncul dari balik microfon dari arah lapangan. Ryoma masih tetap terdiam memandang ke luar jendela.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara bising dari balik microfon. Orang yang berbicara pun berganti. "Lebih baik langsung datang saja ke sini, daripada hanya memandang dari jendela dengan wajah menyedihkan. Tunggu apa lagi, anh?"

Ryoma tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut, dan dia merasa orang itu sedang berbicara kepadanya. Sebelum bertambah kesal, akhirnya dia memilih untuk melakukan pekerjaan.

'Setidaknya dengan berada di sini akan menjauhkanku dari masalah,' pikir Ryoma.


	12. Chapter 12

Hari Minggu telah berlalu. Satu-satunya hari di mana Ryoma dapat bersantai telah lewat begitu saja tanpa terasa. Dia harus kembali pergi ke sekolah, mempelajari pelajaran yang membosankan, dan berlatih di clubnya. Tapi, khusus hari ini dia sudah meminta izin untuk datang terlambat dengan alasan ada urusan mendadak. Namun nyatanya, dia hanya ingin memata-matai kegiatan club tenis.

'Kenapa aku benar-benar melakukan ini…' Ryoma sedikit tidak habis pikir karena perkataan Tezuka selalu berhasil menyihirnya. Dia kini sedang bersembunyi di balik semak yang dekat dengan lapangan tenis. Memperhatikan orang-orang yang sudah mulai berkumpul di sana.

"Kalian semua sudah berkumpul, anh?" sebuah suara menyebalkan yang selalu berhasil membuat Ryoma jengkel pun muncul.

"Selamat siang, buchou!" ujar semua anggota club serempak.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi kejuaraan. Dan mulai saat ini ore-sama akan menilai satu persatu kemampuan kalian. Akan kujelaskan teknisnya. Kalian akan dibagi menjadi empat kelompok, anggota di kelompok A akan bertarung melawan Mizuki, kelompok B melawan Sanada, kelompok C melawan Tezuka, dan kelompok D akan melawan aku sendiri. Bagi yang berhasil meraih setidaknya tiga poin, akan menjadi anggota reguler."

Semua anggota club mulai ribut dan terlihat begitu semangat. Keinginan mereka untuk menjadi anggota reguler begitu terlihat jelas.

Latihan pun dimulai. Semua orang sudah berpisah sesuai kelompoknya dan mulai bertanding pada court yang telah di tentukan. Karena terdapat 4 buah court dalam lapangan tenis, jadi semua kelompok memulai latihan dengan serempak.

Tanpa sadar, Ryoma berhasil terhipnotis oleh permainan orang-orang yang sedang dia perhatikan. Semua orang berjuang, berusaha merebut poin dari para anggota F4. Tapi, hingga akhir tidak ada yang berhasil melampaui score 3. Tentu saja wajah penuh semangat dari para anggota club tenis langsung hilang seketika. Setelah semua giliran selesai, mereka kembali berkumpul denggan wajah lemas dan sedikit tertunduk.

"Sama sekali tidak ada yang berhasil meraih tiga poin dari kami. Tarundoru!"

"Fufufu progress kalian lambat sekali kelihatannya."

Kata-kata Sanada dan Mizuki berhasil memberikan tekanan sehingga para anggota terlihat semakin depresi.

"Kenapa wajah kalian terlihat seakan ingin bunuh diri, anh? Apa kalian menyerah begitu saja karena tidak bisa mengalahkan kami? Baka! Bagaimana club kita bisa menang jika begitu saja kalian sudah kehilangan semangat? Masih ada waktu hingga pertandingan tiba, bukan? Aku yakin tahun ini kita akan menang, hanya jika kalian tidak loyo seperti ini."

Satu persatu anggota club tenis mulai menanggahkan wajah. Mereka berusaha untuk kembali tersenyum dan memotivasi diri sendiri. Kata-kata Atobe seakan memberikan dorongan semangat kepada mereka untuk kembali bangkit dan berjuang bersama menuju pertandingan bulan depan.

"Kita mulai kembali latihan!"

"Hai, Buchou!"

Ryoma masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Bahkan dia sempat lupa bahwa latihan sudah berlangsung lama sekali dan dia harus segera pergi. 'Gawat, sudah jam segini!'

Dengan secepat kilat, Ryoma berlari menuju ruang club balet. Dia meminta maaf sembari membuat alasan untuk menutupi kesalahannya. Meski begitu, Shiraishi tetap memarahinya. Meski dia sedikit merasa bersyukur bukan Yukimura yang menjadi pelatih hari ini.

Berkat keterlambatannya, Ryoma mendapatkan hukuman membereskan ruangan seberes latihan. Jadi, lagi-lagi dia pulang terlambat hari ini. Bahkan saat melihat ke arah jam tangan, sebentar lagi sudah hampir tepat pukul tujuh malam. Dia segera membereskan barang-barang dan keluar ruangan dengan terburu-buru.

Akan tetapi, saat berlari melewati lapangan tenis, dia sadar masih ada suara bola memantul. Karena penasaran, dia pun sedikit mengendap-endap untuk melihat siapa yang ada di sana. Ternyata sang ketua klub tenis masih ada di sana. Berlatih seorang diri dengan wajah penuh keseriusan. Ryoma sendiri belum pernah melihat wajah seperti itu dari Atobe.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat untuk hari ini, Atobe," ujar Tezuka yang baru keluar dari ruangan club.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang masih ada waktu hingga pertandingan, bukan?"

Atobe pun menghentikan kegiatannya. Dan berjalan ke arah sang sahabat yang telah membawakan tasnya. "Maksudku, aku sendiri yang sudah tidak memiliki waktu. Kau tahu sendiri pertandingan bulan depan akan menjadi pertandingan terakhirku di sekolah ini."

"Apa surat kepindahanmu sudah sampai?"

"Ya. Semuanya sudah selesai diurus. Aku akan pergi seusai pertandingan nanti. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak mau pergi jika harus diantar oleh wajah-wajah kesal mereka. Setidaknya aku ingin meliat wajah bahagia mereka seusai pertandingan."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau lebih banyak berlatih bersama mereka daripada sendirian seperti ini."

"Aku tidak sendirian. Bukankah kamu selalu ada untuk menemaniku?"

"Bukan saatnya untuk bercanda."

Atobe pun tertawa bersama sang sahabat yang selalu tidak berekspresi. Mereka berdua pun berjalan untuk pulang.

Ryoma masih merasa penasaran tentang Atobe yang entah akan pergi kemana. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Horio. Saat itu dia tahu bahwa sang musuh akan pindah ke Inggris karena direkrut oleh sebuah sekolah atlet ternama di sana. Tentu saja Ryoma menganggap hal tersebut sebagai sebuah kesempatan untuk bisa masuk ke club tenis. Dia hanya perlu menunggu hingga bulan depan di mana keberadaan Atobe akan benar-benar hilang. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa bayangan akan percakapan Atobe dan Tezuka semalam berbesit dalam kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa melupakan ekspresi Atobe yang seakan berkata bahwa dia ingin sekali meraih kemenangan bersama teman-temannya di club tenis. Meski sebenarnya ada secuil raut ketidakyakinan yang tampak.

Tapi, Ryoma memilih untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut. Dia ingin fokus kepada apa yang sedang dikerjakannya sekarang, karena tidak ada untungnya jika dia terus-terusan memikirkan orang lain. Apalagi orang tersebut adalah yang paling ingin dia jauhi, pikirnya.

Sejak saat itu, Ryoma kembali ke aktivitas rutinnya di club ballet. Dia berlatih dengan giat agar bisa meraih kemenangan pada turnamen pertamanya di SMP. Bahkan semua anggota B4 berdecak kagum dibuatnya. Mereka semakin percaya diri bahwa Ryoma dapat meningkatkan prestasi club tahun ini. Tapi, di selang-selang latihan, Ryoma pun masih rutin mengajak Tezuka untuk bermain tenis secara diam-diam.

"Sial! Kenapa aku tidak pernah menang!" Ryoma sedikit menggerutu kesal. Napasnya masih belum beraturan setelah bermain sebanyak 2 game dengan Tezuka.

"Bukankah lusa sudah masuk hari pertama turnamen ballet? Sebaiknya kamu beristirahat."

"Bukannya turnamen tenis pun dimulai lusa? Aku sudah berbaik hati menemanimu berlatih, senpai."

Tezuka bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau masih ingin bermain?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah. Tapi, sebaiknya kita pindah tempat. Penerangan tempat ini tidak bagus."

Tanpa berprasangka apapun, Ryoma akhirnya mengikuti Tezuka menuju lapangan tenis yang entah ada di mana. Mereka pergi dengan mobil jemputan Tezuka, menuju sebuah gedung yang merupakan kediaman Mizuki. Tentu saja Ryoma tidak tahu hal tersebut dan hanya membuntuti sang ketua kelas. Saat sampai di lapangan tenis milik keluarga Mizuki, barulah Ryoma berpikir untuk segera pulang. Karena, selain si pemilik rumah, Sanada juga Atobe pun ada di sana.

"Anh? Kenapa kamu membawa anak club ballet ke sini, Tezuka?"

"Aku membawakanmu teman berlatih."

"A-apa masksudmu, senpai?!" tanya Ryoma dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Bukankah kamu masih ingin bermain tenis?"

"Iya. Tapi bukan dengannya…"

"Bukankah kalian masih ada pertandingan yang belum diselesaikan?"

"Huh, benar juga," timpal Atobe sembari tertawa.

Bahkan Ryoma pun berhasil terbujuk oleh perkataan Tezuka. "Setelah satu game, aku akan pulang." Dia berjalan menuju court di mana Atobe berdiri di seberangnya. "Kau sudah siap untuk kalah?"

"Kau masih berpikir bisa mengalahkan ore-sama, anh?"

Kedua orang itu pun memulai permainan dengan panas. Meski begitu, kali ini tidak terasa ada kekesalan dari keduanya. Mereka benar-benar terlihat menikmati permainan yang tempo hari sempat terhenti.

"Ufufu, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Tezuka?"

"Tidak ada."

"Oya? Tapi aku tidak berpikir seperti itu."

"Coba saja tebak menggunakan keahlian skenariomu itu."

"Ufufu, kamu memang tidak pernah berubah."

"Oi, Tezuka. Keberatan jika menemaniku pemanasan?" Sanada berjalan mendekat.

"Tentu saja, tidak."

"Hei, hei. Lalu siapa yang menjadi lawan mainku?"

Lima menit, lima belas menit, tiga puluh menit berlalu. Akhirnya Ryoma mengalahkan Atobe dengan poin 7-6. Dia tersenyum puas, begitu pula denggan Atobe. Mereka berdua masih belum berkata apapun, hanya berusaha untuk mengatur napas yang tersengal.

"Sudah terlalu malam. Aku akan pulang sekarang," ucap Ryoma sembari mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Oi, chibi!" cegat Atobe.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan bergabung dengan club tenis," jawab Ryoma tanpa mendengar terlebih dahulu apa yang ingin dikatakan musuhnya itu.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Atobe hanya mendengus keras. "Benar-benar anak sombong yang sok tahu." Dia pun tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin bilang, semoga berhasil pada turnamen lusa."

Tanpa menengok dan berkata apapun lagi, Ryoma pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju pintu keluar. Tapi sebuah perasaan aneh kini bersarang dalam hatinya. Mungkin karena tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa sang musuh akan berkata seperti demikian.


	13. Chapter 13 - final

Hari turnamen pun tiba. Ryoma sudah bersiap bersama rekan-rekan satu clubnya di dekat ruang latihan. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju tempat di mana mobil jemputan menunggu.

Di saat yang bersamaan, para anggota club tenis pun terlihat sedang bersiap-siap untuk mernghadapi turnamen. Yukimura mendadak menghentikan langkahnya di depan lapangan tenis. Lalu mengganti arah jalannya menuju ke dekat anggota F4 yang sedang berbincang. Tentu saja Oshitari, Shiraishi, Fuji dan Ryoma mengikuti sang buchou.

"Kalian mengikuti turnamen lagi tahun ini?" tanya Yukimura pada Atobe.

"Touzen darou! Kami tidak akan melewatkan pertandingan apapun."

"Hmph…" Yukimura tertawa kecil. "Tapi kalian selalu melewatkan hadiahnya, ya. Apa tahun ini pun hanya bermaksud untuk ikut serta tanpa menang?"

"Kau yang bukan anggota club ini tidak akan tahu bagaimana kemampuan kami semua sekarang."

"Ya, ya, kuakui kalian berempat memang hebat. Tapi dengan anggota yang bahkan tidak bisa meraih tiga poin dari kalian itu, sepertinya kesempatan menang tahun ini pun tidak ada. Ya, kan, Ryoma?"

"Eh?" Anak bertopi yang dipanggil namanya sedikit terkejut. Entah kenapa dia merasa yakin bahwa Yukimura tahu penyebab keterlambatannya tempo hari. Tapi, dia memilih untuk kembali diam.

"Huh, jangan menyesal jika ternyata clubmu yang akan pulang sambil menangis," Atobe terlihat tidak ingin kalah.

Tanpa sadar aura di sekitar mereka pun mendadak menjadi panas. Ryoma sendiri ingin segera pergi dari tempat tersebut agar tidak perlu terlihat pertengkaran.

"Kamu memang pandai sekali bercanda, Atobe. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku justru khawatir kepada kalian. Jika tidak bisa menang, kenapa tidak bubarkan saja club ini? Daripada hanya memperburuk citra sekolah. Lagipula tenis tidak cocok berada di sekolah elit seperti ini," jelas Yukimura dengan nada memprovokasi, meski masih dengan wajah disertai senyuman.

Entah kenapa Ryoma mulai tidak suka mendengar perkataan sang buchou. Tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Terima kasih, Seiichi. Kami anggap perkataanmu adalah sebuah motivasi bagi kami," ujar Sanada sebelum keadaan bertambah buruk.

Para anggota B4 beserta Ryoma pun kembali berjalan menyusul anggota yang lain. Saat itu Ryoma sengaja berada di paling belakang, sedikit menjaga jarak.

"Kata-kata yang bagus, Yuki," ucap Fuji.

"Mereka memang butuh disadarkan. Club seperti itu seharusnya tidak perlu ada di skeolah ini," Oshitari menambahkan.

"Lagipula kita bisa bermain tenis di mana saja. Bukan sesuatu yang spesial," Shiraishi pun turut mengeluarkan pendapat.

Mendengar semua itu membuat Yukimura kembali tersenyum. "Aku yakin mereka akan trauma bermain tenis dan kembali memasang wajah sama saat pertandingan selesai."

Tiba-tiba, Ryoma menghentikan langkahnya. Oshitari yang paling dulu menyadari hal tersebut pun melakukan hal sama. "Ada apa, Echizen?" Berkat itu, ketiga temannya pun turut menghentikan langkah dan berbalik badan.

Ryoma terdiam, wajahnya tertunduk hingga tertutupi oleh topi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yukimura penasaran.

Si anak bertopi menangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Maaf, mungkin sudah terlalu lambat dan pasti akan mengecewakan kalian. Tapi, aku berpikir untuk mundur dari turnamen ini juga dari club ballet."

Mendengar hal tersebut, tentu saja para anggota B4 merasa terkejut. Beberapa saat sebelum turnamen penting berlangsung, mereka harus kehilangan salah satu anggota terbaiknya. "Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?"

"Karena ayah dan ibuku adalah mantan pemain tenis. Dan sepertinya mereka menurunkan minatnya kepadaku, meski aku terlalu lambat menyadarinya."

Yukimura terdiam dan tampak marah. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun Ryoma sudah membulatkan tekadnya dan tidak tampak takut sedikitpun. Dia sudah siap menerima kemurkaan sang ketua club ballet dan pasrah terhadap apa yang akan terjadi. Akan tetapi, nyatanya Yukimura hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. "Pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran," ucapnya lembut.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Ryoma tersenyum sembari menundukkan kepala. "Terima kasih," ucapnya sesaat sebelum berlari menjauh.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak keberatan?" tanya Fuji yang tampak khawatir.

"Tentu saja kesal. Tapi, biarlah. Kita anggap itu hadiah perpisahan untuk Atobe."

"Hmf… kamu memang tidak bisa ditebak."

"Mungkin akan lain jika Gen tidak menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Jangan-jangan perkataanmu sejak tadi pun…" Oshitari sengaja tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Menurutmu?" Yukimura pun tersenyum dan melanjutkan jalanannya.

.

"Apa kalian siap untuk memenangkan turnamen tahun ini?" tanya Atobe di depan para anggotanya.

"Siap!"

"Bagus! Aku tidak ingin melihat semangat itu hilang hingga turnamen selesai!"

"Mada-mada dane!" Ryoma yang tiba-tiba muncul berhasil menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada.

Atobe sedikit tersenyum kecil dan membalikkan badan. "Ada yang kau lupakan, chibi?"

"Ya. Ada yang lupa aku katakan."

"Anh?"

"Apa sudah terlambat untuk berabung ke club ini?"

Atobe kembali tersenyum kecil. "Kami terbuka kapanpun dan kepada siapapun yang ingin berabung. Termasuk kepada anak sombong sepertimu."

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu."

Akhirnya, kedatangan Ryoma pun menjadi awal dari melonjaknya prestasi club tenis. Saat itu dia langsung diikutsertakan ke dalam turnamen dan berhasil membuat semua lawan tercengang karena belum pernah dikalahkan oleh Teidai sebelumnya.

Tentu saja Atobe menjadi yang paling merasa senang karena bisa menggenggam piala juara satu pada pertandingan beregu untuk pertama kali. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga dapat menyaksikan raut kebahagiaan yang tampak dari wajah para angggotanya. Akan tetapi, hubungan Ryoma dan Atobe masih tetap terlihat tidak berubah, meski sebenarnya mereka sudah tidak saling membenci satu sama lain.

Satu minggu setelah turnamen berakhir, Atobe pergi ke Inggris setelah memindahkan jabatannya kepada anak kelas dua bernama Kaidou Kaoru. Kini, Ryoma pun terlihat lebih sering tersenyum dan tampak sangat menikmati kegiatan club. Akhirnya dia menyadari passionnya yang telah lama terkubur itu. Seperti apa yang sudah lama sang ayah harapkan.

"Karena Atobe sudah pergi, bagaimana jika kamu mengisi kekosongan di F4, Ryoma? Ufufufu."

"Tidak, terima kasih," Ryoma menolak ajakan Mizuki tanpa berpikir.

"Kau bisa makan di tempat kami dan belajar di tempat yang berbeda dengan siswa biasa."

"Tidak."

"Ufufu, aku tahu. Bagaimana jika aku belikan pon-"

"Kubilang tidak!"

Ryoma segera berjalan cepat ke tempat lain untuk menghindari seniornya yang terus memaksa itu. Sampai-sampai dia tidak sengaja menabrak Tezuka. "Maaf," ucapnya spontan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah selesai latihan?"

"Iya." Ryoma berjongkok untuk membetulkan tali sepatunya yang terlepas.

Sementara itu, Tezuka tidak langsung pergi dan justru terdiam beberapa saat di tempatnya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

"Hm? Untuk apa?" tanya Ryoma penasaran. Entah kenapa sang senior tiba-tiba berkata seperti tadi.

"Keberadaanmu merupakan sesuatu yang berarti bagi club ini. Tak lama lagi kami para kelas tiga akan lulus. Dan giliran kalian lah untuk membimbing club tenis agar menjadi lebih baik."

Ryoma kembali berdiri dan sedikit tersenyum. "Tidak perlu seperti itu, senpai. Lagipula aku yang harus berterima kasih, karena berkatmu juga aku ada di sini."

"Dan satu hal lagi, Ryoma." Tezuka menghela napas panjang dan memperlihatkan senyuman tipis untuk pertama kalinya. "Teidai no hashira ni nare!"

Si anak bertopi kembali tersenyum, dan menatap balik senior di hadapannya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Ciz!"

* * *

 _Hai, author di sini... akhirnya ff ini tamat juga, meski (mungkin) ada yang berharap ceritanya bisa lebih panjang lagi. Tapi, sebelum author terkena writer block, jadi saya jadikan chap ini sebagai chap terakhir deh. Meski begitu, semoga pembaca semua tetap suka sampai akhir ya. Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua yang telah memberikan review. Semoga next time saya bisa membuat ff yang tidak kalah menarik dari yang sekarang._

 _Akhir kata, jangan lupa berikan kesan saat selesai baca fic ini ya. Makasih all ;)_

 _Oiya, jangan lupa baca juga ff tenipuri yang lain ya! :P_

 _See you in the next fic!_

 _salam, berry~_


End file.
